Malefoy, Malefoy et Lewis, trio infernal
by Isoletta
Summary: Titre complet: Les aventures de deux rejetons Malefoy et de trois sadiques féminines en maraude. Ou comment mettre Poudlard à sa botte sans en subir les conséquences. Parce qu'être les jumeaux du Grand Drago n'a pas que des avantages.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! me voilà avec ma première fic, déjà publié sur twwo. C'est le premier chapitre, il n'est pas très long, et il paraît que ce n'est pas le meilleur. Mais bon, ca, c'est à vous de voir... N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis!

Bonne lecture!

L'auteuze

Chapitre 1  
Ou Comment s'affirmer face à des jumeaux infernaux

-On peut entrer ?

-Tout dépend de qui tu es.

-Surprise ! tu ne le sauras que si tu ouvres cette porte.

Donc, j'ouvre la porte. Et me retrouve par là même face à deux individus blonds peroxydés et identiques.

-Super. Tybalt et Itulbo Malefoy.

-Cassie ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, troukchounette ?

-C'est quoi ce surnom ? Troukchounette ! Et puis quoi encore ! Et, oui, mes vacances étaient super, je ne vous avais pas sur le dos à longueur de journée.

-Oh, Cassounette, t'es trop méchante ! Tu nous a trop, TROP manqué ! On a failli mourir !

-Vous êtes bien en cinquième année, vous aussi ? Alors pourquoi vous vous conduisez comme des gamins de dix ans ? Et puis pourquoi vous restez pas avec les Serpentards ?

-Bon, OK, on t'explique. Les Serpentards commencent à être carrément lourds avec leurs histoires de retour de Voldemort. D'après eux, comme Papi était un bras droit de « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le Nom », et que Potter a exterminé le susdit mage noir, privant l'ancêtre de toute protection, Papa va se venger et devenir un nouvel exterminateur des honnêtes populations. Alors, ils essaient de se mettre bien avec les rejetons du futur dominateur de l'humanité. ET ÇA SAOULE !!! Genre Papa veut reprendre la place de Voldemort ! T'imagines un peu ? Le Maître Des Ténèbres II, Le Retour… Bientôt en salle. C'est pitoyable !

-J'avoue… Alors du coup, vous venez vous réfugier dans les jupes de Tatie Cassie, parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'elle avait pas le courage de vous mettre dehors ?

-Mais noooon ! C'est juste que t'es trop sympa ! Et qu'on veut plus voir les Serpentards.

-Et vous avez l'intention de squatter mon wagon jusqu'à Poudlard ?

Je déteste leur manière de faire de grands yeux de chien battu, genre « on est trop malheureux, mais toi tu PEUX nous comprendre… » Moi qui voulait pouvoir bavarder tranquillement de trucs futiles avec Lena et Julie pendant le trajet…entre FILLES…

Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle plus précisément, il y a quatre ans, j'étais timide, introvertie, et super peureuse. Et les jumeaux Malefoy s'en sont très vite aperçus. Donc, automatiquement, ils m'ont pris comme tête de turc. Ça a duré deux ans. Et puis, au milieu de ma troisième année, je suis sortie avec un mec pour la première fois. Un crétin fini, d'ailleurs, mais il a fortement participé à mon émancipation, avant que je ne le plaque… Donc, un jour, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à me recroqueviller à chaque fois que les jumeaux approchaient, et je suis allée les voir. Et je leur ai ressorti toutes les horreurs qu'ils m'avaient faites et dites depuis ma première année. Et je leur ai hurlé dessus pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de sortir la tête haute et de fondre en larmes. Depuis, on est inséparables. Enfin, je n'arrive plus à les séparer de moi. Parce qu'ils ont toujours une bonne excuse. Et on dit que les Serpentards sont trop snobs pour adresser la parole aux autres maisons…  
Accessoirement, cette histoire m'a aussi valu deux amies en or, Lena et Julie. À nous trois, et en un an et demi, on a passé plus de temps à récurer des chaudrons sans magie pendant nos heures de colle que qui que se soit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Oui, chers contestataires, plus même que les Maraudeurs ou Harry Potter en leur temps. Quel trio de choc !

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ? Pour info, la fic est plus avancée sur twwo...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà voila! c'est le chapitre deux, je le poste dans la foulée, il me parait désespérément court sur encore pire que sur twwo... Pauvre de moi... enfin bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort(es) d'ennui en lisant le premire chapitre, et qu'il vous reste encore un souffle de vie pour lire celui là... Bon courage et bonne lecture...

Chapitre II  
Ou comment trouver un fidèle serviteur en une soirée

Nous arrivons donc à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard, complètement exténués tous les cinq par des heures de rires continus : une de nos activités favorites est de critiquer. De critiquer tout ce qui passe à notre portée —des profs aux animaux domestiques. Il m'est arrivé de ne plus pouvoir croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir sans m'écrouler de rire. Nous sommes des êtres abjects… Mais c'est tellement plus drôle !

Cérémonie de la répartition. Quarante-sept petits bizuts (rien qu'à Poufsouffle !) à traumatiser ! Yerk Yerk ! Julie a déjà commencé à expliquer à un gamin tout blond avec des tartines de taches de rousseur sur le visage qu'il pouvait très bien se retrouver un beau matin avec des oreilles immenses et vertes s'il embêtait les filles (c'est une règle chez nous : les filles sont protégées, on ne s'attaque qu'aux garçons. C'est vrai, après des siècles de domination sur la gent féminine, ils le méritent bien !). C'est trop drôle ! Essayez un jour : prenez un gamin à l'air influençable et racontez lui des horreurs (le must : faites semblant de craindre vous aussi les malheurs qui pourraient vous tomber sur le nez). Vous pouvez lui demandez d'être votre larbin pendant toute l'année si vous le prenez sous protection. Autre chose : entretenez régulièrement le mythe en lui lançant un petit sortilège (pas trop méchant et discrètement si vous ne voulez pas perdre ses services parce qu'il sera à l'infirmerie ou parce qu'il aura grillé que vous lui mentez depuis le début). Bon, c'était un petit aperçu de notre sadisme à toutes les trois. Cela dit, les jumeaux ne sont pas mal dans leur genre, eux aussi. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois, autant entretenir le suspens…

Puis Rogue s'est levé pour faire son discours. Il est increvable, celui-là. Il traumatise déjà à Poudlard depuis au moins trois générations. Enfin, maintenant qu'il est directeur, il ne nous torturera plus pendant les cours de potions. La légende dit que, déjà sous le règne Potter père, il ne se lavait pas les cheveux. Le problème, c'est que ça se voit encore plus avec des cheveux blancs… Bon, parenthèse fermée. Donc, discours long et barbant du VR (Vieux Ronchon).

-Chers Elèves, … Hum, hum, …Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir la plupart d'entre vous cette année dans notre établissement. Cela dit, je préviens d'ors et déjà les autres que, cette année, nous ne ferons AUCUNE concession. Quelle que soit la personne concernée.

Oups, ça, c'était à nous que ça s'adressait…

-Je vous demanderais d'accueillir les premières années avec tous les égards qui leur sont dus. CECI EST AUSSI VALABLE POUR VOUS, MISS LEWIS ! NE PERVERTISSEZ PAS CE PAUVRE CASEY !

Et ça, c'était tout particulièrement pour moi. Il s'appelle Casey ? Enchantée.

-Bon, pour plus d'informations à propos de ce que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire, vous avez tous reçu la version abrégée du règlement. La version intégrale reliée se trouve à la bibliothèque. Je vous conseille vivement de la consulter, cet… extrait est loin d'être complet. Bon appétit.

Haha ! C'est trop drôle de voir les premières années avaler leur salive en pensant à l'énooooorme bouquin qu'ils vont devoir se farcir ! Comme si ça servait à quoi que ce soit ! Ils ne retiendront même pas le premier chapitre en entier (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, il y en a quarante-trois) ! Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir. De toute façon, il paraît que les règlements existent pour être violés. Alors pourquoi les connaître ?

-Eh, Cassie, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais on doit sérieusement discuter du cas Tybalt.

Ça, c'était Julie. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle arrivait à distinguer les jumeaux l'un de l'autre. Elle soutient que Tybalt dégage une aura beaucoup plus sensuelle que Itulbo. Si elle le dit. Un détail que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de préciser propos de cette fille est qu'elle trouve Tybalt plus sexy à chaque rentrée, Noël et Pâques compris. Et que, par conséquent, elle en est folle amoureuse. Elle m'a d'ailleurs récemment avoué que la première fois qu'elle était venu me parler, ce n'était que pour approcher Le Mâle (comme elle l'appelait à l'époque). Heureusement que Lena n'est pas aussi mièvre (enfin, j'espère…). Elle, quand elle sort avec un mec, en général, c'est pour s'en servir. Bon, parenthèse du cœur fermée. Je vais devoir me farcir au minimum une heure et demie de soupirs exaspérés sur le fait que Tybalt ne se rend même pas compte de sa présence quand je ne suis pas là. Si tu parlais devant lui, peut-être qu'il connaîtrait ton, existence, espèce de cruche !

-Tu pourrait pas nous lâcher, une fois de temps en temps, avec ton Tybalt ? On a compris que tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuuh ! D'ailleurs, attention, il arrive. Sauf si c'est Itulbo. C'est possible aussi.

Julie se retourne, surexcitée. Et revient parmi nous aussi sec, pour lâcher d'un air dégoûté :

-Itulbo.

-Dommage, n'est ce pas, lance Lena, cynique.

-Hey, Itulbo, tu t'ennuies avec les Serpentards ?

-Ferme les yeux et imagine : tu es le rejeton de Drago Malefoy. Les gens sont persuadés que ton petit Papa chéri va accéder au pouvoir suprême sous peu. Alors, côté filles, ça donne ça : « Oh Tybalt ! Comme tu as bronzéééé ! Tu es Itulbo ? C'est pas grave, tu es bronzé quand même ! Ah oui, et puis un dernier truc : mon grand-père aurait été Mangemort, si le Ministère ne l'avait pas surveillé de trop près ! » Et tu t'en vantes ? Chez les mecs, la même : « Eh, mec, tu voudras essayer mon Photon 362 ? Il vient de sortir ! Et tu sais quoi ? Mon père était en classe avec le tien. Il a toujours regretté de ne pas être à Serpentard, mais le Choixpeau a absolument voulu qu'il aille à Gryffondor ; » Le pire, c'est que ça a l'air de plaire à Tybalt. Il y a vraiment des fois où je le comprend pas, a t'il soupiré en virant Casey de sa place pour s'assoire à côté de moi et en mordant dans une énorme part de gâteau à la citrouille.

-Dis donc, le blond, tu m'as pris ma place ! a protesté le gamin

-Ah bon ? Alors tu veux m'empêcher de m'assoire à côté de ma petite amie ? Alors qu'on peut se voir que pendant les repas ? C'est trop méchant !

-Vous sortez ensemble ? a hurlé Casey en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes

-Itulbo…

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne le savais pas ? Pourtant, tout Poudlard est au courant ! Regarde : Eh, la brune, a t'il lancé à Lena avec un énorme clin d'œil. Pas vrai qu'on sort ensemble, Cassie et moi ?

-Maiiiis oui, bien sûr ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je peux manger, maintenant ?

Si même Lena s'y met…

-Bon, Casey, assieds toi de l'autre côté, on en reparlera plus tard, ok ? Itulbo, lui ai-je chuchoté, tu pourrais essayer d'éviter les coups foireux dans ce genre, la prochaine fois ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te déplairait ? Bon, ok, j'arrête. Mais je croyais que tu adorais torturer les enfants…

-Oui, mais là, c'est plus les mioches que ça touche. Tout le monde va croire qu'on sort ensemble.

-À cause des rumeurs qu'un première année ne va pas oser répandre ?

-Et en plus, tu as failli me faire perdre mon esclave de l'année.

-Ooooh ! Alors ça, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Mille excuses, gente Dame, je tâcherais de ne pas réitérer la même grossière erreur.

-Pfff… Encore de la tarte au potiron, preux chevalier ?

-Avec joie, ô ma princesse.

C'est beau, un enfant innocent. Or, Casey nous regardait avec des yeux éberlués, persuadé que Itulbo était l'amour de ma vie, et essayant désespérément de retenir la moindre miette de notre petit jeu, afin de le réexploiter à l'avenir, si possible…

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Si vous avez pas aimé, dites le moi, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis. En fait, ce que j'ai préféré dans ce chapitre, c'est imaginer Rogue vieux. Yerk yerk…

J'attends vos réactions avec la plus grande impatience, même si c'est pour me dire que ma fic ne sert qu'à polluer le site...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III  
Ou comment rentabiliser un cours de métamorphose

-Debout, paresseuse ! Les vacances sont officiellement terminées.

-Grooon… Pourquoi si tôt ?

-Tu nous retrouves dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes. On nous donne les emplois du temps, aujourd'hui.

-Mmmmmh …Ok, j'arrive.

Un jean, t-shirt, converses et robe noire par dessus. J'ai toujours détesté le fait de ne porter que la robe, parce qu'on a aucune liberté de mouvement et qu'on ne peut pas la retirer entre les cours. Pfff, les traditions, je vous jure… Bon, direction : petit-déjeuner.

-Tiens. Bacon, œuf et confiture, comme d'hab.

-Thank's. On a trois cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Potions, métamorphose et sortilèges. Heureuse, Juju ?

-Trop ! Mais ne m'appelle pas Juju…

-C'est qui, le prof de potions, cette année ?

-Térence Morlaix. Il est français, je crois. Ou Italien.

-C'est pas exactement la même chose, tu sais.

-Mouais, il vient du continent, quoi. On a quoi, en première heure ?

- Métamorphose. Avec Stiludertin. Comme toujours.

-Mouais, ça veut dire qu'on va passer les deux heures sur « Secrets et Sorts insoupçonnables de la Métamorphose ». Rien que le titre de ce bouquin est incompréhensible. Et lui aussi ne veut rien dire. Pff, je vois d'ici la scène : _Bonjouuur, chers enfaaaaants. Prenez plaaace, je vous priiiiie. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacaaaances ? Les mieeennes étaient excelleeeentes. Ouvrez votre livre à la paaaage deuuux, et… tenez, mon petit Jones, lisez- moi le premier passaaaage_… caricature Tybalt, qui s'éstt approché sans prévenir. Coucou, Cassie ! Tu as dormi, cette nuit ? On a l'impression que tu va te noyer dans ton chocolat. Bonjour, Lena. Bien dormi ?

-Yes ! Moi, j'ai la pêche ! la rentrée, ça veut dire nouveaux profs et nouveaux tout court, et, par extension, cobayes et têtes de turc potentiels.

-Cool ! Tu me préviens dès que t'en repère un intéressant, ok ? On est ensemble en méta ? Cassie, je réserve ta gauche.

-Ok. Mais va finir de manger et ne laisse pas Itulbo tout seul, avec la troupe de dindes qui lui tourne autour.

-Bizarre…Ça devrait lui plaire, à lui qui se plaint toujours de ne pas avoir de copine.

-Tu arrive sincèrement à en distinguer une de la masse, toi ? Et de toute façon, tu sait très bien que c'est purement intéressé, non ?

-Moui, mais c'est marrant… Bon, à toute, je vole au secours de mon frérot, assailli par des hordes de groupies affamées.

-Mais il ne m'a même pas remarquééééééée, gémit Julie maintenant que Tybalt est suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Il a dit bonjour à tout le monde, sauf à moi !

-Tu aurais peut-être pu lancer l'offensive toi-même, non ? Bon, on y va ? on va être en retard, sinon, est intervenue Lena avant que la crise ne s'accentue.

Nous arrivons donc en salle de métamorphose. On s'assied au cinquième rang, ni trop près, ni trop, trop loin (mais à une distance raisonnable, quand même…). Je garde, comme promis, ma gauche à Tybalt, quand je vois arriver les jumeaux, entourés d'une meute de filles, un grand sourire chacun. Enfin, pour lui rendre justice, je dois dire que celui d' Itulbo a l'air un peu crispé… par contre, Tybalt, lui, a l'air d'apprécier sa position de mâle dominateur. Itulbo me lance un regard comme une bouteille de bière moldue à la mer. Et viens s' asseoir à la place attitrée de son frère.

-Mais j'en ai marre ! Elles peuvent pas nous lâcher deux minutes, non ? tu veux pas aller leur parler, Cassie ?

Devant son air suppliant, je n'ai pas la force de lui avouer qu'il squatte le tabouret de son jumeau (ou son clone, peut-être ?), et encore moins celle de refuser. Et puis, on sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être tirer parti de ce genre d'opposition active… Je me lève donc, et avance, l'air résolue, vers l'espèce d'émeute que Tybalt a déclenchée.

-Dis donc, tu te rappelle que tu es sensé t' asseoir à côté de moi ?

-QUOI ? Espèce d'insolente, ne parle pas sur ce ton à Tybalt ! Tybalt, tu te laisse faire ? Alors que tu m'avais promis de te mettre à côté de moi ! hurle une petite rousse surexcitée.

-Dis donc, toi, je ne me souviens pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Et … sûrement pas à toi, ajoute-t-il d'un air dégoûté en la jaugeant de haut en bas.

Coup de grâce. Ce mec est un génie. La fille tire une tête de six pieds de long, c'est trop drôle.

-Bon, et maintenant, les filles, je tiens à vous dire, avant d'aller m' asseoir à côté de Cassie, que si la seule raison pour laquelle vous nous collez aux basques perpétuellement, à Itulbo et à Moi, est que notre père pourrait, selon les rumeurs, devenir un second Maître des Ténèbres, vous perdez votre temps et votre salive. Parce que, un, même si Papa voulait faire régner la terreur sur le monde, c'est pas maintenant qu'il faudrait se réveiller. Or, et ce sera mon petit deux, Papa n'a strictement aucune envie de se faire encenser par des types encapuchonnés pour finir par se faire exterminer par un gamin de dix-sept ans. Bon, à plus… peut-être !

-C'est cela, oui. Ton père peut contrôler le monde, et il se retiendrait, juste parce que le dernier à essayer de faire ce genre trucs a fini carbonisé par un binoclard cicatrisé, parce qu'il avait été trop con pour vérifier avant d'essayer de le tuer qu'il pouvait mourir. Un peu foireux, comme excuse, non ? lance une brune à forte poitrine d'un air hargneux

-Un, évite de parler comme ça de mon père. Le « binoclard » en question, mon père en a suffisamment souffert, non? C'est lui qui a tué mon grand-père. Donc, je pense que si mon père avait eu envie, à un moment quelconque de sa vie, de devenir le Mage Noir II, il ne se serait pas privé, et il serait allé assassiner Harry Potter dans son sommeil, puisque c'est apparemment le seul moyen de l'avoir. Et que rien ne stipule que Voldemort doit être honnête et qu'il doit frapper ses ennemis de face, avec le soleil dans les yeux et le vent contraire. Et, deux, je déteste entendre une fille dire des gros mots. C'est d'un vulgaire ! et de tourner les talons dédaigneusement. Je t'aime, Tybalt. (Cette dernière phrase n'est pas à prendre au sens premier qu'on pourait lui donner.)

Et voilà qu'arrive, magistralement enveloppé dans une gigantesque cape rouge, notre cher professeur.

- Bonjouuur, chers enfaaaaants. Prenez plaaace, je vous priiiiie. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacaaaances ? Les mieeennes étaient excelleeeentes. Ouvrez votre livre à la paaaage deuuux, et… tenez, mon petit Henning, lisez- moi le premier passaaaage…

Tybalt est mort de rire à côté se moi. C'est compréhensible, le monologue du prof est mot pour mot la caricature qu'il en a fait ce matin. Je suis gagnée par son fou rire.

-Lewis, Malefoooooy, peut-on connaître la raison de votre hilaritéééééééé ?

-Pardon, Monsieur, dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux possible. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour nous calmer.

-Je l' éspèèèèèère, ma petite Lewiiiiiiiiis…

Le cours se déroule donc selon le rituel habituel. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux et moi (finalement, j'en ai un de chaque côté) élaborons une stratégie d'attaque. Tybalt propose de répandre la rumeur du retour d' Harry Potter (ou de son rejeton, étant donné que le premier du nom est tétraplégique à la suite d'une tentative de suicide sous un train moldu. Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres…). Selon lui, cela devrait faire fuir les groupies, ou plutôt les regrouper autour dudit rejeton, en deuxième année à Gryffondor, qui ne se différencie des autres que par des cheveux couleur carotte enflammée (je rappelle à ceux qui se poseraient la question que les cicatrices n'ont jamais été héréditaires). Je trouve que les cheveux roux, c'est déjà limite pour une fille, mais sur un mec, c'est absolument ignoble. Enfin, c'est mon opinion… Retour à la proposition Tybalt, donc. Ceci dit, je pressens que le retour ne va pas être long, étant donnée la façon dont Itulbo le regarde.

-Tu penses sincèrement que ça va marcher ? Ce gamin à douze ans ! Il n'arrive sans doute même pas à prononcer correctement le nom de Voldemort, et même si son père a explosé le Mage Noir à 17 ans, même les espèces de dindes qu'on a sur le dos à longueur de temps ne peuvent pas croire qu'il peut battre Papa. Tu te rappelles qu'il a quand même réussi à mettre Potter KO avec juste un sort de Dépoussos en 7e année ?

-…norme ! Imagines un peu Potter tout flasque par terre, soutenu par Granger et Weasley qui le portent jusqu'à l'infirmerie… C'est entré dans la légende de la famille, tu penses bien…

-MALFOY ? LEWIS ? JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE VOUS TAIRE ! SORTEZ ! OUI! VOUS AUSSI, MALEFOY JUMEAU DU PREMIER !

C'est fou, ce prof arrête d'allonger les lettres quand il glapit (oui, je le soutiendrai jusqu'à la mort, il vient de glapir d'une voix suraiguë. Mes pauvres oreilles…). Autre chose, il n'arrive pas à retenir, malgré les années et heures de colles passées ensemble, les prénoms des jumeaux. Du coup, ça donne toujours des phrases sans queue ni tête quand il parle aux deux en même temps.

-Yark ! Le vieux s'énerve ! me chuchote Itulbo pendant que nous remontons la rangée principale.

-ET J'ENLEVE 50 POINTS A VOS MAISONS PAR PERSONNE !

La tête des Serpentards !

-On va se faire défoncer à la sortie…murmure Tybalt avec un sourire en coin.

-En même temps, c'est normal, on vient de faire perdre 100 points à Serpentard…

-Mais c'est pas la première fois…Ils doivent avoir l'habitude, à force.

-Enfin bon, peut être que si on fait perdre trop de points à Serpentard, ils vont finir par nous laisser tranquilles...

-Who knows...

-En tout cas, essayez quand même de pas trop vous faire coller cette année. On s'amuse beaucoup plus tous ensemble, non?

-J'avoue... A propos, il faut qu'on aille s'occuper du cas Rusard... Papa nous a dit pendant les vacances que son père était un Cracmol. On voudrait vérifier que sa petite-fille adorée n'est pas atteinte du même genre de... problème. Tu participes, bien sûr, miss Lewis?

-Je ne manquerai jamais une occasion de m'amuser... Elle est en quelle classe?

-Troisième année. Pouffsoufle.

-Génial! Donc, elle connaît Poudlard, elle a pu se faire des amis et une réputation, mais elle est encore, du moins par rapport à nous, une brebis innocente et sans expérience. C'est très intéressant, comme situation... Et elle dans ma mais...

-Ooooooooh, Tybalt, Itulbo, ce prof est une brute! Vous jeter dehors comme des malpropres! Vous!

-Tenez, je vous passe mes cours, sinon vous allez avoir un mal fou à tout rattraper.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous expliquer quand vous voulez.

Le cours est fini, apparement. Et les jumeaux sont loin de se faire autant engueuler que prévu... Merci pour, moi, j'adore toutes les attentions dont vous m'entourez...

-Merci, c'est sympa, les filles. On vous rend les cours cette après midi, OK? Bon Cassie, on la finit, cette discussion? Je vous jure, les gens qui vous interrompent toutes les deux minutes!

-Pauvre chou, tu as trop d'amis...

Bon, voilà c'était le chapitre trois, en ce moment je poste vite, parce que les chapitres sont déjà taper et que je n'ai qu'un copier-coller à faire. Mais je pense que la publication va bientôt ralentir… En tout cas, merci à susysucredorge pour sa review, et BON ANNIVERSAIRE A ELLE ! super cadeau, non, un chapitre de ma fic ?

Merci de ne pas hésiter à me donner votre avis après lecture, ça ne prends vraiment pas de temps…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV:

Ou comment se mettre à dos un maximum de gens en une seule journée

-Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule !

-Mais voyons, je n'oserai jamais, O divin Maître.

-J'ai dis : ne te fout pas de ma gueule.

-Oooooook…

-Grande Sœur !

Oh non. Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, grande sœur ? me glapit la masse violette qui me serre dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Sue Parker, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Depuis que je l'ai tirée des griffes des jumeaux l'année dernière, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle vienne me voir au moins trois fois. Mais ne croyez pas que je l'ai volontairement sauvée ! C'est juste que j'avais besoin immédiatement des garçons, pour une sombre histoire de tags à la peinture rouge sanguinolente dont nous devions artistiquement décorer les murs de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et comme cette gamine a un esprit romantique surdéveloppé, elle est persuadée que je suis sa sœur cachée, et envoie de longues lettres à ses parents, dans lesquelles elle les supplie de m'adopter. Je suis en crise avec les miens, d'accord. Mais de là à devoir me coltiner cette naine même pendant les vacances…

-Ah, Sue, oui, super, j'étais en France.

-Oh. Et tu ne m'as même pas envoyé de carte postale? C'est pas très sympa…

Tiens, c'est curieux, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. J'avais peut-être autre chose à faire de mon temps libre…

-Désolée. Oh, ciel, il est déjà dix heures trente ? J'ai cours de potions, je te laisse, ok ? Vous venez, les mecs ?

-On arrive.

La gamine nous regarde nous éloigner.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante !

-Ouais. T'aurais du nous transformer ses fringues, la dernière fois.

-Crois moi, je regrette. Compte sur moi pour ne pas le refaire.

-Messieurs Malefoy, miss Lewis… Vous êtes déjà en retard ? Ou devrais-je dire encore, je suppose que ce n'est que la suite de la longue série de retards de l'année dernière…

-Pardon, Monsieur, nous avons été retardés.

-Eh bien, vous me ferez soixante centimètres sur l'utilité d'assister au début des cours, a fortiori du premier cours de l'année. Comme je le disais donc avant cette interruption intempestive, la potion de dissolution universelle peut-être très utile pour, par exemple, faire prendre conscience à votre adversaire lors d'un duel que boire un verre d'eau avant le combat peut-être très nocif pour son système digestif. Hum, McLane, ayez l'amabilité d'emmener cette jeune fille á l'infirmerie. Et… tenez, Johnson, occupez-vous de lui porter les pieds. Elle peut, aussi vous servir, donc, dans une cellule. Ou plus précisément, sur la porte d'une cellule. Ceci dit, il faudrait que vous ayez avec vous tous les ingrédients la composant, et un chaudron de paille tressée. C'est la seule matière que la potion ne peut pas dissoudre. De plus, la potion n'a une efficacité que de deux heures. Au bout de ce laps de temps, ce que vous aviez dissout reprend sa forme originale. Mais on ne survit pas deux heures sans trachée artère. Bon, mettez vous par groupes de trois, et prenez un chaudron de paille par groupe.

Je me mets donc avec Tybalt et Lena, tandis ce qu'Itulbo et Julie recrutent un innocent Poufsouffle que les groupies d'Itulbo assassinent du regard.

-Pour commencer, jetez tous un sort d'étanchéité et d'ininflammabilité à votre chaudron. Puis jetez-y…

C'est á ce moment que Tybalt me fait remarquer qu'il serait dommage que la potion se renverse.

-Oh…oui. Tiens, attends, tu ne crois pas qu'on serait tous les trois plus à l'aise en espadrilles à semelles de paille ?

-Hey, on prévient Julie et Itulbo ?

-Non, il sont trop loin. Mais on change leurs pompes.

Les deux pauvres expatriés nous regardent d'un air furieux. Et se calment sur un geste de Tybalt.  
Le professeur s'approche de nous, lorsque son pied heurte malencontreusement une pierre surélevée. D'ailleurs, c'est curieux, j'aurais juré qu'elle était normale il y a quelques instants. Toujours est-il que le professeur Laurens s'étale de tout son long et renverse par un hasard néfaste le chaudron rempli. Dont le contenu, de par les lois de la nature, se répand par terre. Le sol commence immédiatement à fondre, les élèves se réfugient en courant sur les tables (ils sont quand même bien stupides, il est évident que les tables vont fondre aussi) et Laurens, toujours étalé par terre, voit disparaître ses vêtements, l'air paniqué. Bien sûr, Tybalt, Itulbo, Julie, Lena et moi mimons l'affolement le plus vraisemblable. Mais je pense que ça ne tromperait personne, si quelqu'un n'était pas suffisamment occupé pour nous regarder.  
Tiens, Laurens reprend ses esprits…et lance un sort d'évaporation. Mais il aurait beaucoup plus de classe si sa robe à moitié disparu ne laissait pas apparaître un caleçon lui aussi sérieusement attaqué.

Tybalt retransforme rapidement nos chaussures, histoire de ne pas laisser de traces de notre forfait. Laurens se refait apparaître des fringues, gêné.

-Bon, tous ceux qui ont été touchés à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr, on se jette tous vers la sortie.  
Qu'est ce qu'il espérait, en même temps ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, baille Tybalt, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête. Il était bien marrant, ce cours. Vous avez quoi, maintenant ?

-Voyons voir… DCFM.

-Avec le nouveau prof ? C'est dégueulasse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se taper Granger en Arithmomancie ?

-C'est sans doute à cause de l'emploi du temps pourri des Serpentards, non ?

-Ne remue pas le couteau aiguisé et pointu dans la plaie profonde et sanguinolente.

-Et c'est moi qui suis gore…

-Bon, casse toi, tu vas être en retard.

-Trop dommage ! Bon, salut, bonne chance.

-'rci, trop gentil.

Nous arrivons en salle de DCFM avant le prof. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

-Bon, alors les filles, il faut qu'on mette au point cette histoire d'armures.

-Quoi ?

-Vous savez bien, les armures du couloir de Rogue.

-Ah oui ! Mais ça date de l'année dernière, ça, non ? On devait les faire s'écrouler, c#est bien ça ?

-Moui. Sans se faire repérer.

-Mon cousin moldu a un jeu… commence Julie.

-Nan, mais tu vas pas commencer avec ton cousin moldu, l'interrompt immédiatemment Lena. Ce genre de trucs, on est pas sensé s'en vanter.

-Ouais, en attendant, il a un jeu qui se rapporte à notre problème. Avec des dominos. Tu pousse le premier, qui tombe sur le deuxième, qui tombe sur le troisième, qui…

-Ok, c'est bon, on a compris. C'est pas bête, comme idée. Par contre, on ne peut pas pousser la première armure nous même, on serait out de suite grillées.

-On pourrait faire comme en troisième année, avec les Bombabouses dans le bureau de Rusard.

-Oh ! notre premier forfait à toutes les trois ! C'est trop d'émotion !

-Oui, mais on est pas là pour s'attendrir. Le principal problème de ce truc, c'est qu'on avait lancé un sort de suspension à durée limitée dans le temps, alors que là, il nous faudrait un sort de poussé à effet retardé…

-Sinon, on peut toujours hypnotiser un première année pour qu'il aille pousser l'armure à notre place.

-C'est beaucoup moins drôle. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est justement que ce soit inexplicable. On est pas des sorcières pour rien !

-Je voudrais que les trois demoiselles au fond de la salle évitent de discuter pendant mon cours, intervient le professeur, arrivé entre temps.

Wahou, il a quand même un accent super prononcé, le bouffeur de grenouille. Il a la trentaine, environ, de taille moyenne, brun, coupe longue. C'est tout ce que je peux voir d'ici. A peu près potable a priori, mais pas mon genre.

-Tenez, vous, la demoiselle blonde…

Julie se lève, un grand sourire colgate aux lèvres.

-Non, pas vous, je veux parler de la vrai blonde.

Je me lève d'un air outré.

-Ecoutez, Professeur. Je veux bien que vous soyez nouveau, mais il ne faut pas que ça vous empêche de respecter ces quelques règles de bases : Un, Julie est platine, c'est un fait, mais c'est naturel et elle en est très fière. Deux, je suis loin d'être blonde. Vus pouvez appeler ça châtain très clair ou cendré, mais certainement pas blond. Sachez que je tolère à la limite le blond vénitien.

Et je me rassied d'un air fier.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis complètement malade de m'étendre pendant des heures sur une couleur de cheveux ! Et en répondant à un prof, en plus. Hum, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a remarqué aussi.

-Eh bien, Mademoiselle la châtain très clair, vous vous ferez j'espère un plaisir de ranger la salle de potion vendredi soir. Les flacons par ordre dégradé, puisque vous avez l'air d'aimer comparer les couleurs.

-Oui Professeur.

-Et bien sûr, j'enlève quarante-trois points à Poufsouffle pour votre impertinence.

-Oui Professeur.

Mais c'est quoi, ce sens du détail ? Quarante-trois points ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Mais quel connard, ce mec ! Fausse blonde ? Avec son accent de merde en plus !

-Julie, tu tombe dans la vulgarité. Tybalt n'aime pas ça, l'interrompt Lena, cynique.

-Oh, pardon.

-Bon, écoute, Julie, interviens-je, on a toutes les deux quelque chose à lui faire payer. Il va souffrir, d'accord ?

-Yes ! Tu participe au grand plan Anti-Grenouille, Lena ?

-Comme il se doit…

Voilàààààà, c'est la fin du chapitre Quatre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilàààààààà, c'est mon chtit chapitre 5... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, désolée pour mon retard...

Chapitre V

Ou comment occuper Intelligemment ses nuits.

-Bon, vous nous aidez, ou pas, les mecs ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr… Tu pourrais lui faire bouffer des escargots et des grenouilles, non ?

-C'est pas drôle, il en mange déjà toute l'année.

-Oui, mais là, ça serait vivant et encore visqueux.

-Ouais, mais c'est un prof. On ne peut pas vraiment l'attaquer de face. Faudrait un truc qui paraisse anodin, mais qui lui colle une honte mémorable.

-Le foutre à poil devant toute l'école ?

-Nan, pire… Bon, on se donne deux semaines pour trouver. Sinon, oui, on le met à poil….

-J'ai une idée pour les armures.

-Bien ! Je vois que ça peut marcher, ton cerveau de blonde, ma Juju. On peut savoir ce que c'est ?

-Merci pour tes commentaires stupides, Lena. Bon , lors Cassie, tu te rappelles du sort qu'on a appris en première année ? Wingardium Leviosa.

-Le truc ignoble pour lequel on devait se tordre le poignet ?

-Ouais. Je pense qu'avec un bon coup de pierre sur la première armure…

-Pas bête. Et on peut être à l'autre bout du couloir.

-C'est réglé !

-Grande sœur !

Naon ! Pas elle !

-Ah, Sue, tu vas bien ? J'ai pas trop le temps de te parler, là, je dois aller voir les deux vilains méchants de la dernière fois.

-Ah, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai compris qu'en fait, sous leurs airs durs et leurs façades de caïds se cachent deux coeurs tendres et affectueux.

Comment peut-on proférer autant de conneries dans une même phrase?

-On doit pas penser aux mêmes personnes. Je te parle des jumeaux Malefoy.

-Oui oui, Tybalt et Itulbo. Je te promet qu'ils sont très sympa, la preuve, c'est qu'ils ont plein d'amis.

-Bon, écoute, j'y vais, salut.

-Attend, grande soeur, je voulais t'inviter à ma soirée de rentrée. Tu peux amener toutes les amies que tu veux. Et même des garçons, tu te rends compte?

-Wahou, c'est génial... Bon, ben à plus.

-Au revoir!

-C'est quand, sa soirée?

-Dans un mois. Super date, pour une soirée de rentrée... Pourquoi, tu as envie d'y aller, ma Lenanounette?

-Pose pas de questions connes.

-Cassiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!!

-Itulbo. Que puis-je faire pour ton service?

Je différencie de mieux en mieux les jumeaux, ces derniers temps.

-J'en ai marre. Tu dois m'aider.

-A te débarrasser de tes groupies, je suppose?

-Ben oui. Quoi d'autre?

-Bon. Alors préviens ton frère qu'il a rendez-vous dans la salle commune des Pouffsoufle à minuit. Tu viens aussi, bien sûr.

_Minuit quatre, salle commune des Poufsouffle_

-Il font quoi? Ils ont quatre minutes de retard, rage Lena.

-C'est bon, on est pas à dix minutes près, tempères-je calmement.

-Cassie, intervient Julie, est-ce que tu leur a donné le mot de passe?

-Heu...

-Bon. Je vais leur ouvrir, alors.

-Merci pour votre aide, les filles. On a failli se faire pincer par Rusard. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les Poufsouffle, ces derniers temps, énonce, placide, Itulbo.

Ce mec est quand même beaucoup plus amorphe que son frère. C'est pas plus mal, ceci dit...

-Ca serait beaucoup trop long à raconter. On est pas là pour ça, de toute façon.

-Ok, s'incruste Tybalt. C'est quoi, nos noms de code?

Gros silence évocateur.

-Ben oui, dans tous les films moldus, les organisations secrètes ont toujours des noms bizarres.

-D'accord, Tybalt, commencè-je calmement. Tu vas nous faire une jolie liste de propositions et on verra après celle qui nous plaisent le plus.

-Chef, oui chef.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre gens sérieux, on va pouvoir bosser. Itulbo, qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement, comme résultat?

-Je voudrais qu'ils comprennent que Papa n'a aucune envie de régner sur le monde et, surtout, que ça ne sert à rien de fayoter comme ça.

-Donc, plan de dégouttement des Serpentard, phase un, enclenchée.

-On ne les dégoutte pas complètement non plus, je ne tiens pas à affronter commentaires désagréables et regards hargneux dans tous les couloirs.

-Mais que croîs tu que j'affronte quotidiennement, mon cher Itulbo? Ca peut être très drôle, dès que tu arrive à retourner la situation à ton avantage.

-Cassie, j'admire ton courage et ta force de caractère, mais je suppose que tu as remarqué que nous n'avons pas exactement le même caractère. Et je suis loin d'être sûr que je pourrais affronter avec autant de mépris les piques qui me seront lancées. Et puis je suis un Malefoy, et bien que Tybalt ait apparement tendance à l'oublier, j'ai un rang et un honneur à tenir.

-Bon, intervient Julie, on fait quoi?

-Je propose un grand meeting pendant lequel vous expliqueriez la situation.

-Hors de question. Tybalt serait intenable, et on a environ quatre-vingt dix-sept virgule trois pour cent de chance de se faire violer avant la fin de la soirée.

-Vu sous cet angle... Une autre idée?

-Non... On devait répandre une rumeur sur le petit Potter, tu te rappelle?

-Ouais, mais c'est mort, il est trop petit.

-J'ai trouvé! intervient Tybalt surexcité.

-Vas-y.

-Alors, le groupe s'appelle l'équipe secrète de Tybalt Malefoy. Moi, c'est 007, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bond. James Bond. Itulbo, c'est Mr Ocean, toi Cassie, tu es SuperWoman,...

-Attends, tu as vraiment fait cette liste débile?

-Ben oui.

-T'as que ça à faire des listes de super-héros Moldus débiles?

Je m'énerve un peu vite, d'accord, mais il est minuit et demi, je veux aller dormir, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les conneries de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Attends, ça pourrait servir, intervient Lena.

-Mais bien sûr. Eh bien allez jouer tous les deux à vous trouver des mignons petits surnoms, je commence à vous croire tous bons pour la section psychiatrie de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Regarde : les Malefoy ont toujours été considérés comme une des familles Sang Pur les plus... dédaigneuse envers les moldus. En plus, l'une des principales raisons d'être de Voldemort est d'exterminer les moldus en question. Si Tybalt et Itulbo montrent qu'en fait, ils trouvent la culture moldue super intéressante, et qu'ils arrivent à faire croire que leur père aussi, on peut arriver à les persuader que leur père ne retombe pas dans le trip domination de la planète.

Gros silence, le retour. Puis:

-Julie, annonce Tybalt, solennel, pendant que ma blonde amie deviens rouge comme une tomate, ton cousin moldu va enfin servir à quelque chose. Prends du papier, je dicte. Cher... Comment il s'appelle?

-Tomas.

-Bon, alors cher Tomas, scande Tybalt, du fond de mon internat, ... il est bien mixte, l'internat dans lequel tu es sensée être?

-Oui oui.

-Donc. Du fond de mon internat, je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles des actualités filmographiques, technologiques et musicales. Pourrais-tu m'en envoyer un échantillon, pour un ami dont dont c'est bientôt l'anniversaire?

-J'ai le droit de mettre "comment vas-tu" au début?

-T'en es toujours là?

-Tybalt, est-ce que tu te rends compte que dicte deux mots à la seconde, environ? interviens-je.

-Mmmh, tu trouves?

-C'est bon, je suis prête, annonce Julie.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Bon, alors... gnagnagna... anniversaire. Ce... n'est... pas... une... question... de moyens..., virgule, nous... nous... cotisons... avec... toute... la classe, point. Merci, virgule,... cher cousin, virgule,... de l'aide... que... tu ... nous... apporte, point. Mes amitiés... à... toute... la famille, point. Et tu signes.

-Ok. J'ai rajouté deux-trois trucs, histoire qu'il ne crois pas que je lui écris juste pour ça.

-Mais tu lui écris juste pour ça, non?

_Le lendemain, sept heures trente, dans la Grande Salle._

-C'EST DEGUEULASSE!!!! JE L'AI VU AVANT ELLE!!!!!

-Bonjour, Julie.

Furieuse, celle ci ne répond pas à mon salut cordial et enfourne trois toasts dans le gouffre sans fin qui lui sert de tube digestif.

-Mais t'as vu cha? me demande t'elle en projetant de la purée de toasts partout autour d'elle. Che mec che plains des groupies qui lui courent derrière, et il ch'en tape une quelques jeures après avoir décider de les faire fuir.

Comme vous l'avez compris, Tybalt a une copine. Il s'agit d'Alexia Grisoni, une Italienne sulfureuse et sculpturale dont les boucles brunes tombent en cascade jusqu'en bas du dos, et dont la bouche plus que pulpeuse (botoxée, selon Julie) se tord, dès qu'elle n'est plus en présence d'un mec acceptable, en un rictus dédaigneux.

-Mais il vont tellement pas bien ensemble! continue Julie qui a avalé ses toasts entre temps.

-Ok, Julie, ta gueule, maintenant, la coupe Lena.

-Maieuh! C'est pas toi qui a le coeur brisé!

-Ecoute, Julie. Cette fille n'est pas à Serpentard. Elle est à Serdaigle et c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi, à ton avis?

-Oh... C'est pour le plan?

-Bien! On peut bouffer tranquillement, maintenant?

-Désolée...

Nous avons donc droit à quelques minutes d'un silence quasi-religieux, pendant lequel chacune des deux filles se concentre sur sa confiture d'orange et son porridge.

-Mais quand même, pourquoi c'est pas Itulbo qui doit sortir avec elle? reprend Julie.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi! s'énerve Lena. Et puis de toute façon, il a pas l'air de s'ennuyer particulièrement, ton chéri! hurle t'elle en montrant du doigt Tybalt en train de ventouser sa nouvelle copine.

Et voilà, Julie est en colère aussi. Elle se lève et quitte la table en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à Lena.

Que de joyeuses perspectives pour moi...

_Le soir même, une heure trente du matin, devant la chambre du professeur Morlaix_

-Bon, alors, c'est bien compris, aucun bruit.

Bonjour, ici Cassie Lewis, votre envoyée spéciale. Je suis actuellement en plein commando destruction en direction de la chambre de mon bien-aimé professeur de DCFM. J'étais sensée y aller avec les filles, mais elles ne se parlent plus. Alors j'ai recruté les jumeaux.

-Ouahhhhhhhhhhh! baille Tybalt.

-J'ai dis: aucun bruit.

-Désolé, mais ça fait deux nuit que je n'ai pas eu mes dix heures de sommeil. Alors désolé d'être fatigué... murmure t'il en retour.

Nous entrons donc (discrètement) dans la chambre du bouffeur de grenouilles. Bon, jusque là, tout va bien. Apparemment, il n'est même pas dans la pièce. Itulbo reste à la porte, histoire de vérifier que personne n'approche. Tybalt et moi nous approchons respectivement du lit et du bureau et levons en même temps nos baguettes.

-Alors, jeunes gens, vous n'êtes pas couchés, à cette heure-ci?

Et merde.

Voilàààààààà, en fait c'est plus un chapitre charnière, pour comprendre la suite, mais je poste la suite demain soir, normalement.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le tant attendu (une journée entière!) chapitre VI!!!! une nuit hors du commun... arf, d'accord, je me tais! en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce truc... mais sinon, dites le moi aussi...

Chapitre VI

Ou comment subir positivement les conséquences de ses actes

-Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites dans ma chambre à une heure et demie du matin ?

-Attendez un instant. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans votre chambre à une heure et demie du matin ?

Euh, Tybalt, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour la ramener.

-Jeune homme, il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes en tort, dans cette histoire. Alors si vous ne me donnez pas immédiatement une bonne raison de votre présence ici, je me verrai obligé de vous mettre en retenue. Une nouvelle fois. Voire d'en parler au directeur…

-Professeur, nous voulions vous parler du cours sur les accrocheurs nyctalopes que vous nous avez fait tout à l'heure. Enfin, hier matin.

-Et… pourquoi à une heure et demie du matin ?

-À vrai dire, nous aurions aimé partir en excursion d'observation cette nuit. Mais nous n'avions pas bien compris comment les débusquer.

Itulbo, je t'aime.

-Eh bien, je vais venir avec vous ! Comme ça, nous aurons tout le loisir de bavarder par la même occasion. Je veux connaître mes élèves un peu plus personnellement.

Non. Mauvaise idée.

-Bon, eh bien, allez chercher vos affaires, je me prépare également de mon côté.

Nous sortons de sa chambre en essayant de cacher nos airs horrifiés.

-Tybalt ?

-Oui Cassie?

-Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est fourrés ? On en a pour toute la nuit à courir après une espèce de singe.

-Ouais. Avec Morlaix collé aux basques, en plus.

-On peut toujours essayer de le perdre dans la Forêt Interdite, non ?

-On peut essayer, mais tu vois, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. Parce qu'à mon avis, s'il a voulu venir avec nous, c'est qu'il nous a pas complètement crus.

-Je m'en doute. En plus, la semaine dernière, pour le premier cours, j'ai donné l'impression d'être une fouteuse de merde, alors…

-Cassie, tu nous l'as raconté une dizaine de fois, déjà. Et évite les grossièretés, s'il te plaît.

-Oups, pardon. Tiens, Itulbo, à propos, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu qu'il arrivait ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé.

-Comment ça ?Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas là quand on est entrés.

-Mmmmmh… En tout cas, il n'est pas entré par la porte.

-Bon, il faudra qu'on éclaircisse ça. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes ?

-Yep.

Je remonte dans mon dortoir, griffonne un mot d'explication pour les filles, au cas où elles se réveilleraient, et redescends.

-Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Tu crois quoi ? On a pas besoin de se remaquiller, nous.

-Très drôle, Tybalt. Vous avez compris pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu entrer ?

-On a deux hypothèses. Fenêtre ou passage secret.

-Mouais. Je penche plutôt pour le passage secret. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement sportif, et je ne vois pas quel besoin il pourrait avoir de passer par la fenêtre.

-Bon. Alors il faudrait trouver le passage secret et savoir où il mène.

-On s'en fout, non ?

-Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait hors de sa chambre à une heure pareille.

-Ok, mais on s'en occupera plus tard. Là, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de lui faire tomber au moins une branche morte sur la figure.

-Je propose un sort de pourriture accélérée par les vers. C'est encore plus dégueu, parce que ça grouille.

-Tu le maîtrise, ce sort ?

-Je me suis entraîné tout l'été sur les poutres de la maison du voisin.

-Bon, ok. Dis donc, Itulbo, tu pourrais pas parler un peu ? parce que là, on a un peu l'impression de trimbaler un cadavre.

-Ah bon…

-D'accord, laisse tomber.

-Ah, vous voilà, jeunes gens.

-On peut y aller, alors. Je vais vous montrer comment on trouve les nids favoris des accrocheurs.

-Super !

Tybalt, élu maître incontesté du fayotage cette année. Enfin bon, il faut avouer que c'est quand même assez grillé. D'après l'air narquois du prof.

-Très bien, suivez- moi.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à suivre cette ordure, en essayant toutefois de garder une distance de sécurité suffisante, vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Bon, alors jeunes gens, je tiens à préciser que vous n'êtes pas sous ma responsabilité cette nuit. Donc, je ne peux être considéré que comme témoin s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

-C'est ça, défile-toi, espèce de lâche. Et ça se dit professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… marmonne Tybalt

-C'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire. Si on est morts, on ne pourra rien dire pour votre défense.

-Excusez-moi, interviens-je, mais on est bien en train de se préparer à chasser l'accrocheur nyctalope ? Alors, d'accord c'est dans la Fi, mais de là à rédiger son testament…

-Vous avez raison, jeune fille, ; Allons-y.

Au bout de cinq cents mètres de promenade dans la Forêt Interdite, Morlaix décide enfin de s'arrêter.

-Voyez vous, jeunes gens, cette racine surélevée indique clairement la présence d'une famille d'accrocheurs.

-Et comment on la différencie d'une autre racine surélevée ? demande Tybalt, dubitatif.

-Eh bien… l'expérience, je suppose. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra.

-Ah, je suis rassuré, alors. Et pour le voir, on fait comment ?

-On attend. Nous allons donc nous assoire et attendre.

Commence alors une longue attente. Il est actuellement deux et quart. Personne ne sait quoi dire, alors il y a une espèce de gros silence pesant ponctué du craquement des branches. Tybalt ne peut même pas lancer son sort, puisqu'il fait face à Morlaix et que le rayon lumineux se détacherait trop dans la nuit.

-Ah, jeunes gens, dit au bout de trois quarts d'heure le professeur, ne voudriez-vous pas aller chercher, dans ma chambre, le sac à dos qui est posé sur mon bureau ? Non, jeune fille, vous, vous restez ici, ajoute-t'il en voyant que je me lève. Je voudrais être sûr que ces jeunes gens reviennent

Tybalt et Itulbo s'éloignent donc, en me laissant seule avec cet espèce de con.

-J'ai une question à vous poser, jeune fille, dit-il en venant squatter MA racine.

-Posez la.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi impertinente. Vous m'en voulez ?

-Mais non, voyons ! J'ai juste passé trois heures à ranger des flacons et des éprouvettes par ordre de taille ; Pour devoir tout recommencer quand le Professeur Laurrens est arrivé, il trouve qu'il faut les ranger par catégories.

-Excusez- moi. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû me renseigner.

-Vous pensez ?

-Bon, je vous la pose, cette question ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit oui.

-Que faisiez-vous dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure ?

-On vous l'a déjà dit. On vous cherchait.

-Je voudrais connaître la vérité ;

-Si vous ne nous croyez pas, pourquoi avez-vous envoyé les jumeaux dans votre chambre en toute confiance ?

-Parce que je voulais vous parler. En seul à seule…

Je n'aime pas du tout le tour que prend cette conversation.

-Mademoiselle Cassandra Lewis…

Naon ! Je déteste mon prénom, alors avec en plus un ignoble accent par dessus… En plus, j'ai très peur de ce qu'il va dire après.

-Voulez-vous…

Arg !

-… me dire ce que vous pensez de moi. Franchement.

C'est quoi, cette question ?

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je voudrais un point de vue féminin sur le sujet.

Et voilà, j'avais raison, ce mec est un pervers en puissance. Tybalt, Itulbo, au secours, revenez !

-Euh… vous voulez dire physiquement ?

-Physiquement, et aussi en tant que professeur et qu'être humain.

Bon. On va essayer de le mettre de notre côté. Fayottons, fayottons.

-Eh bien… du point de vue physique, vous avez la jeunesse pour vous, vous êtes plutôt avenant… et euh… vous avez le nez droit.

Qu'est ce que je peux déblatérer comme conneries, moi ! Il est trois heures et quart du matin, je suis assise sur une racine dans la Forêt Interdite à draguer u prof lubrique et bouffeur d'escargots. Mai comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là ?

-Très bien très bien. Et du point de vue mental ?

-Hum… Eh bien, en tant que professeur, vous êtes… sévère. Mais c'est pas plus mal, cela dit. Par contre, en tant qu'être humain…

J'ai vachement envie de lui dire qu'il est qu'une raclure, quand même. Retiens toi, Cassie, les mecs ne vont plus tarder…normalement.

-En tant qu'être humain, vous êtes un peu dur. Par exemple, accuser Julie de se teindre les cheveux dès le premier cours, c'était parfaitement injustifié.

-Oui, peut-être…

Un grand silence s'installe. Wouhou, les mecs, vous faites quoi ?

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi vous fallait-il un point de vue féminin ?

-C'est assez personnel, comme question. Mais je suppose que vous vous doutez de la réponse, non ?

-Vous voulez séduire quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Que feriez-vous si je vous répondais vous ?

Au secours ! Itulbo ! Tybalt !Je me fais ouvertement draguer par un mec de quinze ans d plus que moi ! Qui, de plus, me répugne au plus haut point. Ne paniquons pas, ne paniquons pas.

-C'est une bonne question. Heureusement que vous ne me la posez pas, je n'aurais pas su comment réagir.

Deuxième gros silence. Bon, ok, c'était débile, comme réponse. Mais vous auriez fait quoi, à ma place ?

-Coucou ! Nous voilà de retour ! Dites donc, professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, mais c'est vachement lourd.

Tybalt, mon sauveur.

-Eh bien, jeunes gens, donnez-le-moi.

Et de sortir du sac quatre paires de lunettes à infrarouge.

-Mais c'est moldu, ces trucs-là, dit Tybalt avec une moue dégouttée, avant de se reprendre en voyant l'air assassin de son frère. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup, en ce moment. Je peux voir ?

-Mais bien sûr. D'ailleurs, jeunes gens, prenez en chacun une paire.

La nuit va encore être très longue…

N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review, c'est vraiment pas dur.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà! en retard, d'accord, mais c'est parceque les anglais ne connaissent pas la clé USB et que j'ai donc du tout retaper. En plus, c'est un mini-chapitre... La moiti´rde celui que je voulais publier, en fait...

Bon, sur ceux, merchi à ceux qui reviewent, particulièrement à Aly-chan, puisque je ne peux pas la replyer...

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre VII

-Ok… Alors en fait, on va devoir trouver un nouveau plan, c'est ca ? demande Lena

-Moui. Parce que là, ca a foiré assez lamentablement.

Je viens de raconter ma nuit aux filles, réconciliées pour l'occasion. Elles ont été presque aussi choquées que moi.

-Wouhou ! Grande Sœur !

Le cri de sue résonne dans toute la Grande Salle.

-Tu sais quoi, commence t'elle en s'asseyant en face de moi et à côté de Casey qui semble m'avoir élu idole de l'année, j'ai invité le professeur Morlaix à ma soirée, et il a dit qu'il viendrait. C'est trop bien, non ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un charme fou ?

Ah, je suppose que ça doit dépendre de tes goûts… apparemment, on a pas les mêmes.

-Par contre, je dois savoir cette semaine avec combien de personnes tu viens. Pour le jus de citrouille.

Du jus de citrouille ? Je vois Julie faire la moue.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas encore, je te préviens après-demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord, à plus tard, grande sœur !

-Les filles, je sens qu'on va passer une des soirées les plus mémorables de notre vie. Térence Morlaix va en prendre pour son grade.

_Salle commune des Poufsouffles, plus tard dans l'après midi. _

-Bon, alors c'est bien compris. Julie et moi, on le prend dans un coin, et on le fait boire le plus possible. Une fois qu'il est bien bourré, on l'assure que la moitié des filles présentes sont folles de lui. De votre côté, les garçons, vous faites boire votre harem et vous le poussez vers Morlaix. Une fois que tout le monde vois double, on propose une photo souvenir de notre cher professeur en train d'embrasser un maximum de monde. Après, on a deux options. On le fait chanter, mais au bout d'un moment les photos n'auront plus aucune valeur, ou alors on les publie et on les affiche dans la grande salle.

-Ok.

-Bon. Nous pouvons donc passer à l'élaboration de la phase active du plan Serpentard. Julie a reçu ce matin un hibou de son cousin.

-Vous communiquez par hibou ? Il sait que tu es une sorcière ?

-Non. Je l'ai juste persuadé que le pigeon voyageur était beaucoup plus écologique et économique que la poste moldue.

-Bon. Donc, dans cette lettre, il nous explique les dernières trouvailles moldues en ajoutant les photos. Si j'ai bien compris, ça donne à peu près ça, ça et ça, dis-je en faisant apparaître les hologrammes d'un ordinateur dernier cri, d'un portable à la pointe de la mode, et un MP3 nouvelle génération. Vous ne pouvez pas vous servie de ceux là, mais je ne doute pas de votre capacité à dénicher ce genre d'objets moldus dans ce collège. Il nous conseille aussi un certain nombre de groupes moldus. Apparemment, la musique n'est pas très différente de la musique sorcière, mais le but étant que ce soit moldu… On devrait se renseigner sur les influences, aussi…

-Ok, merci, On pourrait profiter de la soirée pour passer de la musique moldue, non ?

-Pas bête. Mais faites le avant que les filles soient complètement ivres, si vous voulez qu'elles s'en rendent compte… Je préviens sue que vous vous occupez de la sono.

-Ok, bon ben on y va alors, dit Itulbo en tirant son frère par le bras. Salut !

-Ils avaient l'air bien pressés, tous les deux, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois y aller aussi, j'ai quarante centimètres à rédiger sur l'utilité des goules dans un appartement, dit Lena en s'enfuyant.

-D'accord…

-Cassie, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-On peut s'arranger pour qu'Alexia vienne à la soirée ? J'ai très envie d'une photo d'elle et Morlaix.

-Je pense que j'arriverai à convaincre Sue. Mais je pense que Tybalt n'aura rien contre le fait de trimballer sa potiche, de toutes façons…

-Oui, ça j'avais bien compris.

_Quelques jours plus tard, même endroit. _

-Julie.

-Oui ?

-Trouve-moi Lena dans les trois secondes ou cette table voit son existence se terminer aujourd'hui même.

-Ok, mais tu m'expliqueras la raison de tes hurlements inhumais, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à….

-J'ai dit TROUVE-MOI LENA !!!

-Je reviens tout de suite…

La raison de ma fureur soudaine est une nouvelle tout ce qu'il y a de plus néfaste que je viens d'apprendre. T. Morlaix, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard, ne se démuni jamais de son flacon d'anti-Ivresse, antidote bien connu à un mal universel, ne connaissant que trop bien son penchant pour la bouteille. Il se trouve cette habitude est pour nous synonyme de nouveau plan à trouver. Et il se trouve également que je commence à être furieusement à court d'idées concernant ce cher homme et la vengeance qu'il mérite.

Je dois donc trouver un moyen de changer le contenu de cette fiole avant la soirée… demain.

-Cassie ! Devine où je l'ai trouvée !

-J'en sais rien, je m'en fous, on a plus important à faire.

-Dans les bras d'Itulbo ! En train de l'embrasser.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire, ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale, n… Attends, qui ?

-Lena.

-Dans les bras de qui ?

-Itulbo.

-Tu sors avec Itulbo ? hurle-je en me tournant vers la principale intéressée qui lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux bien éviter de gueuler ce genre de trucs ?

-Mais attends, c'est hallucinant, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines. Et arrête de gueuler.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

-Sans doute pas peur que Julie m'assassine, depuis le temps qu'elle cherche à mettre la main sur Tybalt…

-Car il est de notoriété publique que je suis une tueuse en puissance. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas en prison ?

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es mise en colère, le jour où Julie a dit qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Itulbo qui sorte avec Alexia…

-Bien… Tu me voulais quoi ?

-Et que vous êtes partis tous les deux le plus vite possible à la fin de la réunion de l'autre jour…

-Bravo… Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire, j'ai pas non plus la soirée…

-Attends, je digère l'info… Bon, voilà. Alors on doit faire en sorte que la fiole de Morlaix contienne autre chose que de l'anti-Ivresse demain soir.

-C'est pas bien compliqué, changement moléculaire, même odeur, même goût, même couleur, mais les propriétés en moins.

-Ah… Et s'il a déjà bu la potion en entrant dans la salle ?

-Impossible. L'anti-Ivresse ne fait effet qu'après cinq verres de vins, huit de Bierreaubeurre et trois de FireWhisky.

-Ah…

-Bon, je retourne voir Itulbo, alors.

-Oui…

J'ai actuellement un potentiel de répondant d'environ zéro virgule cinq.

-Cassie, c'est dégueulasse, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de copain ?

-Parce que tu refuse toutes les propositions de ceux qui ne sont pas Tybalt, sans doute. Et puis ce n'est pas une fatalité, regarde, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal…

-Moui…

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. C'est curieux, mon argument était pourtant percutant…

-Tu devrais te changer les idées. Tu sais quoi ? On épile Lena, ce soir.

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'arrive un Tybalt tout frétillant. Ce garçon est plein d'entrain.

-Coucou, les filles.

-Tiens, tu tombe bien. On avait une question à te poser. Tu savais que Lena et ton frère sortent ensemble ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça…

-Bon, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, demain, on y va avant la soirée ?

-Mmmmh… oui. Je dois acheter une robe.

-Par contre, on abandonne Lena et Itulbo, je n'ai aucune envie de les voir se ventouser tout l'après midi.

Eh bien voilà ! Je reconnais ma Julie !

_Même jour, 20h43, dortoir des Poufsouffles. _

-Vous êtes en train de dire que vous voulez squatter le dortoir pendant toute la soirée sans qu'on dise rien ?

Je vous présente le parasite n°1 de notre dortoir, Melanie Doyle.

-Et d'abord, vous voulez faire quoi ?

Et voici le parasite n°2, Sara Connely.

-Eh bien… c'est difficile à expliquer… commence Julie. Quoique… si vous y tenez, vous pouvez rester, en fait…

-Il nous manquait justement quelqu'un… continue Lena

-A sacrifier sur l'autel de notre défunt maître Voldemort, finis-je en les regardant se liquéfier.

-Vous… vous êtes vraiment… balbutie Connely.

-Oui ?

-Vous ne méritez que notre mépris, conclue Doyle en traînant sa copine hors du dortoir.

-J'aime toujours voir les gens réagir à cette histoire de messe noire, dit Lena en essuyant une imaginaire larme émue. Bon, on est ici pour quoi, en vrai ?

-Ton épilation.

-Nan, mais c'est bon, il y a des sorts très bien, pour ça.

-Tu le sais, que c'est comme le rasage.

-Et puis de toute façon, je suis toujours en jean…

-Pas demain soir. Et puis on a besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Dommage que ce soit toi, mais bon…

Je fais un geste à Julie, qui comprend immédiatement et brandis sa baguette vers notre brunette.

-Désolée, Lena, dit-elle, mais il le faut. Petrificus Totalus.

Les effets du Maléfice du saucisson sont connus de tous. Lena se retrouve comme ligotée et bâillonnée, à rouler furieusement des yeux vers nous lorsque nous brandissons les pires bandes de cire froides moldues que nous ayons trouvé.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une TRES TRES longue attente, dont je vous epargnerai les détails, j'arrive enfin à poster ce chapitre... Je suis en France, vous n'imaginez même pas le bien que ça fait après trois mois d'Angleterre... Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, bonne lecture! 

Chapitre VIII

Ou comment se mettre en condition avant l'attaque

-Je vous déteste.

-Dors bien, Lena, répondons nous en choeur.

Nous passons toutes les deux une très bonne nuit, bercées par la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

-Bon, Julie, tu te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous avec Tybalt à dix heures et demi... c'est à dire il y a deux minutes trente.

-C'est vrai? Argh! choisis moi des belles fringues, je fonce sous la douche.

On entends l'eau couler, quelques pataugements, et julie ressort.

-Record explosé. cassie, c'est quoi, ce pantalon de grand mère que tu m'as choisis?

-Julie, on a pas vraiment le temps de faire dans le détail, tu sais.

-Ouais, ben t'aurais pu prendre un truc mettable. Je te pique ton jean noir.

-Si tu veux. J'y vais.

-Je te rejoins!

Je descends dans la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hello, Tybalt! désolée pour le retard, panne d'oreiller. Julie arrive.

-Salut!

-Dis, tu voudrais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ta copine? On peut se débrouiller, Julie et moi.

-Non, c'est bon. Elle trouvera facilement quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, je pense. Et puis on ne peut pas être ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu sais, on est conscients tous les deux que notre relation pas longtemps, et qu'on est surtout ensemble pour faire jaser.

Wahou, je ne savais pas que Tybalt pouvait réfléchir à des trucs pareils.

-Et surtout, ajoute t'il avec un sourire charmeur, son régime m'aurait empêché d'aller chez Honeyduck. Sans parler de Zonko...

Tybalt reprends ses esprits, apparement.

-Coucou! désolée...

Julie débarque, maquillée à la perfection, cheveux secs noués en queue de cheval haute, polo bleu clair, et le fameux jean noir. Simple, mais efficace. quoique la simplicité à dû lui demander une crise de nerfs monumentale.

-Bon, on peut y aller, alors.

C'est ce moment que choisit le hibou de Julie pour de pointer.

-C'est une lettre de mon cousin.

-Génial. et il raconte quoi?

-Il nous donne le nom de quelques DVD. Et il m'invite pour les vacances de la Toussaint avec un maximum d'amis. Apparement, ses parents sont absents et il a organisé une... rave, pendant quatre jours. il dit que si mes potes sont sympa, il peux les héberger jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Vous êtes si proches que ça?

-Assez, oui. Mais je pense qu'il essaie surtout de faire un maximum de pub autour de sa fête.

-Bon, on verra plus tard, ok? On doit y aller.

Nous parcourons le chemins en bavardant gaiement des coutumes Moldues.

-Tiens, à propos, Tybalt, tu as préparé la liste de ce que tu veux passer ce soir? J'ai prévenu Sue, elle m'a dit qu'elle était super contente que vous le proposiez, et que ça va faire venir encore plus de monde à sa soirée. Elle a décidé de faire payer l'entrée deux Gallions à ceux qui ne sont pas sur la liste spéciale.

-Cette fille est folle. Qui va vouloir payer?

-Toutes tes groupies oubliées, déjà. Et celles de Morlaix. Et je pense que le fan club d'Alexia n'aura rien contre le fait de la voir en robe de bal.

-Pas bête... à propos, vous la tenez à l'écart quand il y a trop de filles autour de moi? parce que bon, elle n'est pas jalouse, mais...

Ben voyons. Et moi qui croyais naïvement qu'ils savaient très bien que leur relation étaient vouée à l'échec.

-Pas de problème, je m'en occupe, annonce joyeusement Julie.

Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur pour Alexia ou admirer l'abnégation de mon amie. Cette fille est indéchiffrable.

-On commence par quoi? demande Tybalt.

-Zonko!

-Honeyduck!

Je lance un regard mauvis à cette goinfre de Julie.

-Bon, intervient Tybalt, je vous avouerais franchement que j'ai super envie d'une Bierraubeurre.

-Pas bête, je vote aussi pour les Trois Balais, dis-je.

-J'arrive.

Nous remontons la grande rue en direction de la brasserie. A cette heure ci, il n'y a encore personne, Poudlard dort jusqu'à au moins midi trois, le samedi. Je crois que ce bled fait soixante-quinze pour cent de son chiffre d'affaire pendant les week-end de sortie. Nous entrons dans le bar, un peu plus animé que le reste du village. Mme Rosemerta, une femme qui a dû être charmante, mais est un peu flétrie par la soixantaine, nous prends notre commande.

-Cassie, retourne toi discrètement.

Je me tourne immédiatement pour voir.

-J'avais dit discrètement.

-L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dis-je avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir son poids en Chocogrenouilles. Ils viennent acheter de nouveaux souaffles?

-Je crois, oui. Ils ont bousillé leur dernier quand Longdubat s'est écrasé dessus en chute libre. Ce mec devrait faire un régime.

-Toujours est-il que Julie et moi devons nous entraîner au Wingardium Leviosa. Tu nous aide, Tybalt?

-Evidemment. On essaye en informulé?

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à une aussi excellente suggestion. A part: pas de problème.

L'énorme réservoir de Bierraubeurre placé sur le comptoir se soulève lentement, et vient se placer en toute discrétion au dessus de l'équipe, sur laquelle il tombe en explosant, projetant de l'alcool et du verre partout autour de lui. Tybalt s'effondre de rire, pendant que Rosemerta arrive pour faire payer aux Lions le prix de la barrique et de son contenu. Elle a l'air assez furieuse.

Nous nous éclipsons discrètement, mais je crois que Larson nous a vu. Mais que peut il nous faire, ce pauvre petit poursuiveur?

-Bon, on commence par Zonko.

Maître Tybalt prend l'initiative.

-Ok, répond Julie, comme si elle avait pu ne pas être d'accord.

Je les suis jusqu'à l'immense boutique de farces et attrapes. C'est fou ce qu'on peut investir là dedans, nous. Heureusement que les Malefoy ont un coffre-fort pour le moins bien rempli.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a acheté ce qu'il nous fallait chez Zonko et Honeyduck, dis-je en jetant un regard amoureux à la montagne de sacs que nous avons accumulés, je vais avec Julie choisir une robe pour ce soir. Il est donc hors de question que tu vienne, mon Tybaltounet.

-Ok, je retourne aux Trois Balais, alors. Etant donné qu'il est déjà midi et demi, on pourra manger.

-Commence sans nous, on risque d'être longues.

-Pffff... les filles, je vous jure...

-On se passe de tes commentaires. Tu viens, Julie?

Question inutile: mon amie est déjà dix mètres devant moi, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la boutique de confection, facilement reconnaissable à la grande paire de ciseaux magiquement animée qui orne la façade.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier?

-Deux robes de soirée. Mais je crois qu'on va se débrouiller.

-Très bien... je vous laisse, alors...

Nous ressortons une petite heure plus tard, avec chacune la robe de nos rêves, dont je vous épargne les descriptions.

-Youhou! Tybalt!

Julie se lâche. Tous aux abris.

-Bon, moi j'ai la dalle, interviens-je avant qu'elle ne se coule complètement. Tu peux nous commander un truc pendant qu'on va se laver les mains?

-Pas de problème.

-Tu viens, Julie?

Je l'entraîne dans les toilettes et la plaque contre le mur.

-Ecoute, ma belle. Je sais que les journées shopping te mettent toujours de bonne humeur, mais c'est pas la peine de te griller complètement avec Tybalt pour autant.

-Mais je m'en fout, il a déjà une copine.

-Et alors?

Après un quart d'heure de cet échange plein d'intérêt, nous retournons vers un Tybalt mi-figue mi-raisin, qui nous demande combien de temps il nous faut en moyenne par jour pour nous remaquiller. Il pourrait pas changer de vannes, une fois de temps en temps?

Nous déjeunons donc, effondrés de rire autour de nos assiettes de viande en sauce. Itulbo et Lena ne savent pas ce qu'il manquent. Mais c'est tant pis pour eux.

-Bon, coupe Tybalt, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. on devrait y aller avant que les groupies débarquent en bandes.

-Ok, on y va.

Nous rentrons en plaisantant et dévorant des Chocogrenouilles. Il faut dire que nous avons dévaler leur stock pour les trois prochains mois.

-Bon, Tybalt, on te laisse, on doit se préparer pour la soirée.

-Damned! C'est vrai qu'il ne vous reste que quatre heures.

Nous lui lançons un regard noir avant de partir en courant, de peur que l'escalier s'en aille sans nous. Bousculant un groupe de deuxième années qui n'avait rien à faire dans notre passage.

Quelques heures et hurlement d'hystérie plus tard, Julie et moi sommes habillées, coiffées et maquillées.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?

-Si c'est de l'appareil photo que tu veux parler, oui.

On a beau dire, je suis prévoyante...

-Lena, tu nous rejoins? hurle Julie d'une voix qui contredit complètement sa physionomie générale.

-Je vous rejoins dans une heure ou deux, répond une voix sur le même ton depuis la salle de bains. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Itulbo entouré de hordes de groupies habillées beaucoup trop sexy.

Julie esquisse un sourire douloureux sans rien dire.

-Bon, on y va, demande-je en essayant de la faire sortir de ses élucubrations sinistres.

-Me voilà.

Nous descendons vers les cachots où se donne la soirée en riant comme des folles, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je pousse la lourde porte en bois lorsque Julie m'arrête par le bras.

-C'est parti pour une des quelques soirées les plus mémorables de notre vie, me glisse t' elle avec un sourire carnassier.


	9. Chapter 9

Donc voilà, la suite, pas trop de commentaires à faire... Merci à Tigrou19. Bonne lecture, je veux des réactions, sur ce chapitre particulièrement... 

Chapitre IX

Ou comment briller facilement (ou non) en soirée

Les jumeaux sont déjà aux platines, à passer "Twist and Shout" des Beatles. Ce qu'ils m'apprennent.

-Wahou, grande soeur, comme tu es belle!

Ben j'espère, quand même, vu le temps que j'ai mis à enfiler cette robe.

-Tu vas en séduire, des garçons.

Mais tant mieux, je ne demande que ça.

-Je ne sais pas quand le Professeur Morlaix va arriver, mais il va bien s'amuser. Il a dit à Rogue qu'il s'occupait de vérifier que la fête reste dans la limite du convenable.

-Mmmh, tant mieux. Bon, je veux pas t'embêter, il faut que tu t'occupe de tes autres invités. Je vais voir les garçons.

-D'accord, dis leur que je suis très contente de ce qu'ils passent.

Je me dirige donc vers la table de réglages, séparée du reste de la salle par des vitres en Plexiglas.

-Hello!

-Coucou, ma belle... Choisis un CD, m'accueille Tybalt

Ca lui prend quelques fois. Il me donne des surnoms qui ne sortent d'on ne sait où, sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

-Je sais pas, je connais rien.

-On s'en fout, il y a que des trucs bien. Prends celui que tu trouves le plus beau.

-Bon... alors celui là, dis-je en brandissant un boîtier carré avec trois pin-up dessinées dessus.

-Les Fratellis... Très bon choix.

-La meilleure, pour danser, je crois que c'est Henrietta, conseille son frère.

-Ouais, vas y. Oh non, attends, on va lancer un slow, mets Ole Black and Blue Eyes.

-Pas bête. J'y vais. Change la lumière.

Tybalt agite sa baguette et l'éclairage dancefloor se transforme en une lumière bleue claire tamisée.

-Franchement, Cassie, je crois qu'on est mieux ici que sur la piste. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de tout voir de derrière une vitre, non?

-Disons que ça permet de prendre du recul. Oh, attends, voilà mon client.

-Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu péripatéticienne.

-Intéressé? lui lancè-je avec une oeillade alanguie.

-Nan, ça va. Dépêche toi, avant que quelqu'un te le pique.

-Aucun risque. J'y vais, occupez vous de vos groupies.

Je me dirige donc à grand pas (ou du moins aussi grands que mes chaussures à talons m'y autorisent) vers mon cher professeur.

-Oh, bonjour, jeune fille. Vous êtes là aussi.

-Mmm. Sue me considère comme sa soeur.

-Drôle de famille.

-Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre?

-A vous de voir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Une Bierraubeurre. S'il vous plaît.

-Bien. Et un Firewiskhy pour moi, dit-il en s'adressant au barman.

Sue a les moyens d'embaucher un barman? Finalement, je vais peut-être me laisser adopter par ses parents.

-Vous ne devriez pas boire, à votre âge.

-C'est vous qui me l'avez proposé.

-Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas là en tant que professeur, Mademoiselle l'insolente, dit-il en vidant son verre d'une traite.

-Vous savez professeur...

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'étais pas professeur, ce soir.

-Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je vous appelle, alors?

-Par mon prénom. Vous appelez tout le monde par son prénom, ici, non? Alors ce soir, je suis Térence.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que parle avec lui, ça tourne toujours comme ça?

-Bon, alors vous savez, Térence, je pense qu'on devrait enterrer la hache de guerre. Qu'on devrait recommence tout du début.

-D'accord. Alors ce soir, on se tutoie, vous m'appelez Térence, je vous appelle Cassandra.

-Cassie.

J'ai beau ne pas le compter parmi mes intimes, je refuse que qui que ce soit d'autre que ma grand-mère, à qui je dois respect et obéissance, ne m'appelle par ce prénom ignoble.

Julie est comme prévu en train de discuter avec Alexia, Lena n'est toujours pas arrivée, Itulbo prépare une liste de chansons à passer absolument, et Tybalt drague comme un forcené.

-Cassie, tu danse?

-D'accord, réponds-je, un peu déstabilisée par le tutoiement, en posant ma chope sur le comptoir. Vous vérifiez qu'on ne la drogue pas, barman?

Mon humour, pourtant hilarant, n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet sur cette armoire à glace.

Morlaix, pardon, Térence, me tire, jusqu'à la piste de danse où un bon nombre de couples s'entassent déjà.

Bon, ok, je dois reconnaître, il danse bien. Et c'est très agréable de danser avec quelqu'un qui danse bien. Par contre, je sens mon bustier qui glisse de plus en plus, et je vois les jumeaux morts de rire dans leur aquarium. Je vais les étriper.

-Bon, j'ai soif, on retourne au bar?

-Bien sûr. Je t'offre une nouvelle Bierraubeurre. Tant que ce n'est pas de l'alcool fort.

-Vous... Tu peux parler. Et de toutes façons, c'est pas toi qui paie.

Mmmmh, je suis décidément le prototype même de la jeune fille frêle, charmante et délicate que tout adulte sensé rêve de connaître.

-Moui, mais moi, je suis majeur. C'est donc grâce à moi que tu peux boire.

-Tu es sûr? Regarde le nombre de gamines qui se promènent chope à la main.

-D'accord, je suis vaincu. Attends, deux Firewiskhies, je dois prendre mon Anti-Ivresse.

C'est quoi la formule, déjà? Et comment je peux lui jeter de face sans qu'il s'en rende compte? Bon, plan B.

-Oh, désolée, je me suis tordu la cheville, avec ces talons de trois mètres de haut. C'est cassé?

La fiole a explosé par terre. Trois elfes de maison se fraient déjà un chemin à travers les danseurs pour venir réparer les dégâts. Mission Accomplie.

-Ca m'ennuie, j'ai tendance à boire un peu trop, en général. Mais avec ça, je crains rien, d'habitude.

-Bon, alors attends, pour me faire pardonner, je vérifie que tu ne bois pas trop, d'accord?

-D'accord, je te fais confiance.

C'est ça, mon grand, bonne idée.

-Compte sur moi. Je peux t'abandonner deux minutes, le temps d'apporter à boire aux jumeaux? Ils s'occupent de la sono depuis tout à l'heure.

-Vas-y, je t'attends.

Je traverse la salle une nouvelle fois, deux énormes chopes mousseuses à la main. Les deux garçons sont déjà entourés d'un certain nombres de récipients ayant dus contenir des alcools divers et d'un nombre au moins égal de filles.

-Eh ben alors, ma Cassichounette, tu t'amuses bien! C'est le grand amour, dis moi.

-M'en parle pas, il a décidé qu'on devait se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms. Par contre, j'ai réussis à mettre son machin hors d'usage. Vous êtes bientôt prêts?

-Relativement. Merci pour les munitions.

-Bon. Etant donné qu'il est en train de me faire des grands signes en beuglant mon nom, je crois que je vais y aller.

-Salut! A propos, j'aime beaucoup ta robe.

-Merci!

-Cassie! Je t'ai commandé une nouvelle Bierraubeurre.

-Oh, merci Prof... euh, Térence.

Décidément, ce prénom est laid. je peux presque m'estimer heureuse avec Cassandra.

-Reprenez aussi un Firewiskhy, je vous promet que je vous préviens quand vous avez trop bu.

-Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé. Et tutoies moi,

Et ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Sans compter que Morlaix se fait de plus en plus... proche au fur et à mesure qu'il boit. Jusqu'à ce que Lena arrive et m'annonce que les groupies sont prêtes pour la plupart. Elle vient de leur dire qu'on faisait un action vérité en équipes. Même principe que l'action vérité normal, mais toute l'équipe doit faire ce qu'on lui dit de faire, ou toute l'équipe a un gage. Les jumeaux (équipe n°1) ont déjà commencer à poser des questions à leurs fans (équipe n°2). Il a été clairement stipulé que l'équipe n°2 ne peut pas demander à l'équipe n°1 de sortir avec elle, pour cause évidente de déséquilibre numéraire.

-J'arrive. Tu viens, Térence?

-Toujours pour toi, princesse.

Il commence à devenir sérieusement lourd.

Nous traversons donc encore une fois la salle, moi en talons aiguilles tirant un Morlaix ivre-mort, avec Lena écroulée de rire fermant notre glorieux cortège. Tybalt a l'air assez bourré aussi, dans son genre. Apparement, il n'y a pas que les groupies qui ont profité de la Bierraubeurre de tout à l'heure.

-Ah, professeur, vous tombez bien. Vous êtes la pièce principale de l'action des filles. Elles doivent vous embrasser, annonce Itulbo.

-Hors de question. Je n'embrasse que Cassie.

QUOI? Un gros silence pesant s'installe sur le groupe. Je l'ai peut-être fait boire un peu trop, tout compte fait. Puis Lena explose de rire, ce qui a le don de faire pouffer les groupies.

-Bon, Térence, c'est leur action, sinon elles sont obligées de se balader dans les couloirs en sous-vêtements pendant une journée entière.

-Pas de problème, répond-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

-S'il te plaît, Térence, fait le pour moi.

Merlin sait s'il me coûte de dire un truc pareil.

-Oh. Alors d'accord. J'y vais.

Et de saisir aussitôt la première pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Puis la seconde. Et la suivante. Les photos pleuvent.

-Merci Térence. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant.

-Pas du tout. Je veux passer la soirée à bavarder avec toi. Et puis il n'est que dix heures trente.

-Oui, mais je pense que tu as suffisamment occupé ta soirée, non?

-Mais Cassie...

-Vas te coucher.

-Oui maman.

Attendez, c'est pas drôle, il a l'air de me prendre vraiment pour sa mère.

-Tu viens me lire une histoire?

Ca devient pathétique.

-Euh, écoute, tu vas y arriver tout seul, non? Parce que moi, je dois aider Sue à s'occuper de ses invités.

Pieux mensonge, mais ça marche.

-Bon, ben j'y vais, alors.

Et il m'embrasse -sur la joue, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il me prenne pour sa mère, finalement- avant de remonter vers sa chambre.

C'est alors que je vois débarquer Casey, qui, du haut de son mètre vingt, me bafouille une invitation à danser. Que j'accepte, magnanime. Ma bonté me perdra. Nous nous retrouvons sur la piste, j'ai l'impression de devoir le porter, trente centimètres de dénivelé entre un danseur et sa cavalière (surtout dans ce sens là) sont vraiment un obstacle à toute passe originale.

-Cassie, au lieu de draguer des gamins, tu veux pas aider Tybalt à tenir sur ses jambes? Julie et Alexia sont parties je ne sais où, et Itulbo est aux prises avec ses groupies, me hurle Lena.

-J'arrive. Et je me passerai de tes allusions douteuses. Désolée, Casey, mais je dois aider celui-là à bouger.

-Ah oui, ton petit ami...

Pas le courage de relever.

-Il faut le monter dans son dortoir, il aligne pas deux mots correctement, le coupe Lena.

-Bon, je m'en occupe, vas aider ton chéri.

Je passe donc un bras de Tybalt sur mon épaule et commence à traîner l'épave qu'il est devenu vers la porte. Il est écrit que je vais passer ma soirée à m'occuper de bourrés, apparement.

-En profite pas, surtout, me murmure une voix haineuse à l'oreille. Ca t'a pas suffit, un mec dans la soirée?

Je me retourne et vois Doyle m'adresser un regard méprisant. Mais je suis trop crevée pour lui répondre, Tybalt est lourd, mine de rien. D'ailleurs, il commence à faire des bruits bizarres.

-Tybalt, si tu veux vomir, attends au moins qu'on arrive aux chiottes de l'étage.

-Dis pas chiottes. C'est moche, comme mot, répond il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ok, alors on va se diriger vers les toilettes, et là tu pourras vomir tout ce que tu veux.

-D'accord.

-C'était pas une question.

Arrêt au dessus de la cuvette, donc, avant de reprendre notre procession vers les dortoirs Serpentard.

Tybalt est encore suffisamment lucide pour se rappeler le mot de passe et monter les escaliers sans tomber. Il faut dire que je le tiens fermement. Nous arrivons péniblement dans son dortoir. Victoire!

C'est sans compter sur l'estomac de Monsieur, qui me crache dessus un mélange d'alcool et de petits fours.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'aurais pas ou attendre d'arriver dans ta salle de bains, non? Ma robe...

-Désolé, c'était pas voulu.

-Attends, je vais pas rentrer dans mon dortoir comme ça!

-Mais calme toi, je vais te prêter un T-shirt et un jean, ça sera suffisant.

-Ma nouvelle robe...

-J'ai dit TA GUEULE, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je me lance donc dans une bouderie tout ce qu'il y a de plus mature. C'est bizarre, il ne me parle jamais comme ça, d'habitude. J'esquisse un sourire douloureux en pensant qu'il m'appelait ma belle au début de la soirée. Je déteste me disputer avec mon meilleur ami.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche froide, trouve-toi des fringues, me lance-t' il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je commence à faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche de vêtements propres. C'est super dur. Parce que Tybalt n'est pas un exemple d'ordre et de propreté. Bon, on va se rabattre sur ceux d' Itulbo, je pense que j'ai plus de chances de trouver mon bonheur. Je finis par trouver un T-shirt noir qui m'arrive à mi-cuisses, et un jean auquel je fais un ourlet de dix centimètres pour que mes pieds aient une chance de revoir la lumière du jour.

Maintenant, enlever cette robe qui a mis une heure et l'aide de mes deux amies pour se fermer. Je m'escrime à atteindre la fermeture, quand je la sens glisser toute seule. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Tybalt, le nez à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy avec les cheveux mouillés.

Mais à quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser? J'ai super besoin d'un mec, en fait. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Julie il y a quelques jours. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe.

-Ah, Tybalt... Tu es sorti... merci pour la fermeture, dis-je, un peu gênée. Je... Je vais aller prendre une douche, alors... Si la salle de bain est libre.

Je prends le T-shirt et le pantalon que j'ai empruntés à Itulbo.

-Tu remercieras ton frère.

Je prends une douche -chaude. Sentir l'eau couler sur mon visage après avoir passé une soirée à danser et à boire me fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis une nouvelle peau quand j'enfile les fameux vêtements, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Tybalt est debout à côté de la porte, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés, l'air grave.

-Voilà, merci pour la douche. T'as dessoûlé? lui demande-je -plus parce que je veux avoir quelque chose à dire que parce que je suis inquiète, je dois dire.

-Mmmmh.

-Tant mieux. Bon, bonne nuit, alors, dis, je en lui tournant le dos.

Grave erreur. Il me tire en arrière et m'embrasse. Et, non, je ne vois pas de feux d'artifices ou d'étoiles, je ne sens pas que ses lèvres sont sucrées, je ne me rends pas spécialement compte qu'il embrasse comme un dieu. Je suis juste pleinement consciente que je suis en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami, et que c'est la dernière des choses à faire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est super agréable. Je crois que je vais déconnecter ma conscience un petit moment.

-On devrait pas, me susurre t'il en reprenant sa respiration.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, réponds-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Bon, continue t'il sur le même ton après une infime hésitation, alors on bouge du mur.

Nous nous retrouvons donc sur son lit, allongés sur les draps verts, lui au dessus de moi, assez collé-serré, même si ça ne me déplaît pas. Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus fougueusement. Je finis par sentir ses mains remonter sous mon T-shirt... son T-shirt... celui de son frère... J'en sais rien, si vous croyez que je pense à ce genre de truc en ce moment... après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne m'y mette pas aussi, alors. Donc, je pose les miennes sur son torse, et commence à défaire ses boutons de chemise. Vu le peu d'espace entre nos poitrines, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal. Mais ce détail minime est loin de m'arrêter. Au bout d'un (court) moment, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux torses nus, si l'on exclue mon bustier qui tiens encore à peu près en place. Ses mains me triturent le dos de plus en plus douloureusement. Je dois avouer que les miennes ne sont pas en reste.

-Coucou,Tybalt, il paraît que tu es mala...

Julie et Alexia se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte, bouches bées.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà, la suite, chapitre pas super interesant, mais reviwez quand même! S'il vous plaît! Ah, et puis puisque c'est le chapitre 10, petit sondage: quel est votre personnage préféré? Histoire de savoir si j'arrive à vous faire passer mes opinions... Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre X

Ou comment réparer beaucoup de pots cassés

-Je... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, balbutions nous en même temps.

-Bien sûr, lance Alexia. C'est un accident absolument stupide. Mais vous voyez, moi, je ne le suis pas. Au revoir, ajoute t' elle en tournant les talons.

-Attend, Ali, demande Tybalt en la rattrapant par le bras. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça serve à grand chose, tu vois. Parce que je pense que même si tu me donne une très bonne raison, j'aurais énormément de mal de à te croire et à passer l'éponge. Alors si en plus tu n'en a pas...

-Je n'en ai pas. A part que j'étais bourré. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante. Et franchement, même si je te dis que j'ai eu une impulsion soudaine, je ne me convaincrai même pas moi-même. Parce que Cassie es loin de te valoir du point de vue physique, si je peux me permettre.

Que j'aime te l'entendre dire. Je suis à moitié nue dans un lit, avec ma meilleure amie qui me regarde d'un air déçu et blessé d'un côté, une copine canon et furieuse qui a l'air de vouloir m'incinérer vivante, et toi qui me descend allègrement alors que la faute est pour le moins partagée. Merci, cher meilleur ami, de l'aide que tu m'apporte. Enfin, ex-meilleur ami, je suppose...

-Bon, alors si tout es si clair, de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler? Parce que j'aurais tendance à penser qu'au contraire, on a plus rien à se dire.

-Justement. Je voulais te le confirmer. Je pense qu'on à plus rien à faire ensemble, et que le mieux pour tous les deux serait qu'on se sépare.

-Donc en gros, tu m'a retenue pour me dire en face quelque chose qui me paraissait évident. Merci de ta touchante attention, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la pratique de deux qualités, apparement totalement abstraites pour toi, que sont le tact et la légèreté. Mais puisqu'on est d'accord, je vais peut-être pouvoir aller me coucher, maintenant. Tu me lâche le bras?

-Pardon, dit-il en libérant le membre en question, avant que que la brune parte sans lui lancer un regard, suivie de Julie, apparement sous le choc, et ne tenant visiblement pas à rester avec nous. Elles ont l'air d'être devenues super copines, en une soirée.

-J'ai merdé, là, annonce Tybalt en s'asseyant dépité à côté de moi, sur le lit froissé.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne suis pas dans une position qui m'autorise la moindre remarque. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui faire remarquer qu'il adopte le langage qu'il essaie d'éradiquer de la surface planétaire. Si j'étais bonne, douce et compatissante, je le consolerai en lui disant que tout est de ma faute et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Mais ce ne ne sont pas mes principales caractéristiques, et je ne suis pas la plus coupable. Alors il est hors de question que je m'écrase lamentablement.

Tybalt se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Comment je fais? Ca va faire le tour de l'école. Et puis Julie ne me parlera plus non plus.

Je dresse l'oreille. Après tout, même si Julie me méprise désormais, ça ne m'empêche pas de glaner des informations pour elle. Je veux bien avouer que je suis motivée par la perspective d'une réconciliation. Mais tout est bon à prendre dans ce genre de cas.

-Ca va te déranger tant que ça, de perdre Julie? demande-je d'un air innocent.

-Elle est super sympa, cette fille. On s'est bien amusés, tout à l'heure, à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait l'air plus naturelle que d'habitude. En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois se lâcher un peu.

-Effectivement, tu ne la connais pas bien. Elle n'est pas très rancunière, en général, mais elle a du être un peu choquée...

-Je suis lamentable.

-On devrait parler aussi, tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, mais je suis désolée, et on devrait oublier et ne plus jamais recommencer.

-Pas d'accord. On devrait parler, mais pas oublier. C'est ma faute, mais je ne regrette pas. Ca m'a permis de plaquer cette chieuse perfectionniste. Bien que magnifique, je dois l'avouer.

J'ai l'impression d'être un objet, dans cette histoire. Et étant donné que je culpabilise à mort vis à vis de ma Juju, je refuse de m'être fait utiliser et de laisser monsieur Tybalt avoir la conscience tranquille sur ce plan.

-Donc en fait, tu m'embrasse, comme ça, juste parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'aller annoncer directement à ta copine que tu la laisse tomber. Je crois que tu as encore pas mal à apprendre sur la psychologie féminine, parce que en un quart d'heure, tu as réussi à blesser les trois filles que tu as vu. Bravo, dis-je avec un sourire amer.

-Ceci dit, tu n'avais pas l'air contre... Tu avais même tendance à en redemander, si je me souviens bien, dit-il, amusé.

Comble du manque de délicatesse que j'ai jamais pu entendre. J'ouvre la bouche, outrée, pour lui envoyer la vérité à la figure. Il me coupe avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Désolé, te vexe pas. C'était bête, évidemment que non, je ne t'utilise pas pour rendre les autres jalouses.

-Bon, alors s'il te plaît, explique moi pourquoi tu m'a embrassé. Parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, mais du coup, je me pose des questions, je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça...

J'arrive à être aussi mélo, moi? Décidément, j'ai des dons cachés de comédienne.

-Désolé. En fait, je me demandais depuis quelques temps si je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Et avec le fait que tu ai passé toute la soirée avec Morlaix et que vous aviez l'air de vous amuser comme des petits fous... J'ai eu l'impression que tu me laissais tomber, et j'ai pas aimé. Alors je crois qu'avec plusieurs verres de trop et le sexy du sortir de douche... Je suis désolé, je suis beaucoup trop possessif. Mais je pense que c'est mieux quand on est amis, non? Donc je propose qu'on reste comme avant.

-Et puis on va vivre dans les bois avec tous nos gentils petits amis les oiseaux et se nourrir de baies sauvages et de l'eau du ruisseau. C'est un peu trop idyllique, non? Perso, j'ai plutôt tendance à croire que ça va nous coller à la peau un petit moment. Mais effectivement, on peut essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Depuis que tu as arrêté de me faire chier, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, je trouve qu'on s'était pas mal rapprochés, tu étais mon meilleur pote, plus qu' Itulbo que j'aime beaucoup aussi mais qui est un peu trop introverti à mon goût, et je pense sincèrement que ce serait génial si on pouvait rester aussi liés. Mais ça va être dur. On va faire des efforts, mais ça ne sera jamais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors oui, tu as merdé, tu n'as pas hésité à m'embrasser sans me demander mon avis pour savoir avec certitude ce que tu éprouvait pour moi, et oui, j'ai merdé en continuant à t'embrasser, parce que ça fait six mois que je ne suis sortie avec personne et que ça me manque. Alors maintenant, on va essayer de sortir de cette merde, tous les deux, mais je suis sûre que, au moins pour moi, ça ne va pas être facile, étant donné que tu m'as refilé l'incertitude dont tu parlais tout à l'heure.

Je me suis mise à pleurer sans trop de raison vers la fin de ma tirade. Tybalt me passe le bras autour de l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

-Tu te rends compte du cucul qu'on raconte depuis tout à l'heure? demandes-je en souriant pour effacer mes larmes.

-Ouais. Je savais pas qu'on était capables de ce genre de phrases clichés. Mais ça fait du bien de les sortir, quand on les pense. C'est moins fatiguant que de les inventer soi même.

J'éclate de rire. Cette phrase représente exactement Tybalt. C'est moins fatiguant que. C'est moins fatiguant que de les inventer, c'est moins fatiguant que de faire ses devoirs soi même, c'est moins fatiguant que de ranger ses affaires, c'est moins fatiguant que d'attendre de pouvoir discerner tout seul ses sentiments. Mais je dois avouer que ça fait partie de son charme. Ca va peut-être moins dur que prévu, sachant qu'en fait et quoique j ne l'avouerai jamais, j'en ai rajouté une couche sous le coup de la colère.

Je suis donc écroulée de rire, en soutif dans les bras d'un Tybalt torse nu qui fait tout pour se faire pardonner quand nous voyons entrer Itulbo, portant Lena battant des jambes pour descendre et riant aux éclats.

Tous deux s'arrêtent en même temps en nous voyant.

-Attends, Tub, je crois qu'on dérange.

Le surnom fait redoubler mon hilarité.

-Pas du tout, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire. J'allais me coucher.

Je ramasse donc le T-shirt d' Itulbo , et m'enfuie en l'enfilant. Tybalt me rattrape et m'annonce qu'il a décidé de me raccompagner.

-Ben tiens, tu es devenu galant? Tu as peur que je me fasse agresser par un fantôme dans les couloirs?

-Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'apparemment, Itulbo et Lena ont besoin de la chambre.

-Ah...

Je laisse passer un moment.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher.

-Tss tss... Voyons, il faut dormir beaucoup, à ton âge.

-Trop drôle. En fait, j'ai surtout pas envie de rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'ai aucune envie de voir Doyle et Connely, et Julie ne voudra sans doute pas me parler.

-Tu préfère qu'on bavarde un peu? Je ne peux pas non plus rentrer dans ma chambre.

Nous nous afalons donc sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards. A cette heure ci, il n'y a personne. Ce n'est si étonnant, à une heure dix du matin un samedi... deux heures après le couvre-feu.

-Tybalt, je me posais une question, vous êtes que tous les deux, dans votre dortoir?

-Officiellement, non. On a trois autres types avec nous. Mais on va dire qu'ils préfèrent dormir sur les descentes de lits de leurs amis... Sans doute pour ne pas les quitter...

-Quoi? Désolée, mais trop tôt le matin, je ne comprends pas l'ironie. Alors explique toi clairement.

-Eh bien, avoir les rejetons du nouveau Voldemort dans sa chambre, je suppose que ça ne les rassure pas. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait les Avada Kedavrariser un jour de trop grande colère...

-C'est débile!

-Eh oui, ma belle, mais c'est assez pratique aussi.

-Pff... Profiteur.

-Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas. A propos, il faut vraiment qu'on avance sur cette histoire de molduisation.

-Oui. Et c'est pas le fait que Julie soit fâchée à mort qui va nous aider.

-Elle est pas fâchée à mort, juste un peu sous le choc suite à la vue de mon beau corps musclé.

S'il savait...

-La ramène pas, tu fais rien pour, à part t'enfiler des Pâtacitrouilles toute la journée.

-C'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs, je fais dix abdos tous les soirs.

-Ah, pas aujourd'hui, à priori. Tu vas te rattraper immédiatement. Par terre.

-Quoi? Mais il est beaucoup trop tard!

-Que nenni. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour fortifier son corps.

-Bon. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Ouvre grand les yeux et admire.

Il s'allonge derechef sur le dos et commence à faire des aller-venues entre le sol et sa perpendiculaire.

-Un, compte-je pour lui. Deux... Trois... Du nerf, que diantre!

-J'aimerai, quatre... bien t'y, cinq... voir, six..., continue t'il.

Il commence à être sérieusement rouge.

-Ben je croyais que ce serait un jeu d'enfant, pour toi.

-C'en est, huit... un... neuf...

-Dix. C'est pas fameux, pour quelqu'un qui s'entraîne tous les jours.

-Bon, à toi, maintenant, lance t'il en s'effondrant sur le canapé, hors d'haleine.

-Hors de question. Je ne me vante pas de pouvoir le faire, et je peux même t'affirmer avec certitude que je ne peux pas.

-Il y a un début à tout.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va rallumer le feu, il fait froid.

-Incandesca, lâche t'il avec un vague mouvement de la baguette dans la direction de la cheminée.

Un feu immense jaillit de ce qui était des cendres il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu m'énerve. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas?

-Parce que tu es à Pouffsoufle?

-C'est bas.

-Je sais, lance t'il avec un sourire en coin. Tu boude?

-Nan.

-Menteuse.

-Je veux dormir.

-Menteuse.

-Nan, c'est vrai.

-On raconte n'importe quoi.

-Toi plus que moi. C'est toi qui as le plus bu.

-C'est pas une excuse. Et d'abord, tu t'es bien abreuvée en Bierraubeurre aussi.

-C'était pour faire boire Térence.

Tybalt perd immédiatement sa moue moqueuse.

-Tu l'appelle Térence?

-Ben oui. Il me l'a demandé.

-Et c'est une raison suffisante?

-Euh... Mais j'en sais rien, je suis fatiguée...

-Répond.

-Nan, c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, mais à partir de demain, je le rappelle professeur.

-Ah.

-Tybalt. Tu me crois? demandes-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui oui.

-Bon, conclues-je d'un air insouciant. Je peux te dormir dessus?

Mine de rien, ça nous a rapproché, cette histoire. Je n'aurait pas osé, hier.

-Bien sûr. Vas-y.

-Merci.

Je ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu te rends compte du nombre de filles qui voudraient être à ta place?

-Tu prend la grosse tête, mon chou. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait de pouvoir ronfler sur tes cuisses en bavant sur ton jean qui les attire, chez toi, dis-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu ne vas pas baver sur mon jean? demande t'il, alarmé.

-C'était une métaphore. Je ne vais pas ronfler non plus, normalement.

-Ah, ouf.

Le pire, c'est qu'il vraiment soulagé, le goujat.

-Dis donc toi, merci de l'estime dans laquelle tu me tiens!

-Je rigole, troukchounette.

-Tu recommence avec ce surnom débile?

-Mais tu es la seule à qui je le donne. Je l'ai inventé pour toi.

-Trop d'honneur.

-Attends, la moitié des filles de cette école tueraient pour que je leur trouve un surnom personnalisé.

-Tu deviens limite chiant, là, avec ton ego démesuré. Tu vois, j'ai tué personne, et je dors sur tes genoux, alors si c'est pour me raconter en long en large et en travers qu'il est impossible de trouver mieux que toi dans ce monde créé pour toi, je rentre dans mon dortoir en priant pour que tout le monde dorme, réplique-je hargneusement.

Il sourit sans répondre.

-Je peux dormir tranquillement, maintenant?

-Bien sûr.

-Votre Grandeur est trop bonne.

Je ferme donc les yeux une nouvelle fois, en espérant que celle ci est définitive.

Tybalt se détend peu à peu. Apparemment, il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, lui aussi.

Dire qu'il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, je me moquais de Julie et de sa ponctualité...

Qu'il y a moins de douze heures, nous nous préparions ensemble à la fête de ce soir...

Qu'il y a moins de six heures, elle m'adressait des sourires encourageant pour que je ne flanche pas devant la Xième chope de Bierraubeurre de la soirée...

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Décidément, je ne suis pas gaie, ces derniers temps.

-Cassie? Tu dors?

Je ne réponds pas. Le seul moyen de m'éviter une reprise du "je suis formidable" de tout à l'heure est de lui faire croire que j'ai sombré dans les bras de Morphée.


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis désolée pour le retard... J'étais juste partie en vacances.

Mais j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire... Merci à ceux qui reviewent... Mais pour les gens qui mettent en review alert, si vous pouviez au moins mettre une review tout les deux, trois chapitres... Comme c'est notre seul moyen de savoir si notre fic a été appréciée et comment nous améliorer...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre X

Ou comment passer une journée fructueuse tout en se levant à midi et demi

Je me réveille, toujours sur les genoux de Tybalt, qui dors la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé et la bouche grande ouverte.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé, et me lève discrètement pour me diriger vers les toilettes, histoire de remplir un verre d'eau que je pourrais lui balancer dessus, faute de baguette, lorsque je vois Itulbo, assis jambes croisées dans un fauteuil, qui monte la garde d'un air renfrogné.

-Tout va bien?

-Ouais. Je sauve notre image de marque. Et ton joli minois par la même occasion.

-Quoi?

-Il se trouve qu'à midi et demi un dimanche, la salle commune des Serpentards est rarement vide.

-Il est si tard? Tu es là depuis quand?

-Cinq heures. Cinq heures du matin. Quand j'ai raccompagné Lena dans sa chambre.

Ils sont donc restés un peu moins de quatre heures en tête à tête dans le dortoir vert. J'aurais quelques questions à poser à la demoiselle...

-Mais tu as fait comment?

-Désillusion. Personne ne vous voit, à part moi. Je te raconte pas la galère pour que personne ne s'asseye sur le canapé. En plus, je suis crevé.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas réveillés?

-Je sais pas. Sans doute un instinct protecteur qui m'a soufflé de vous laisser récupérer après la longue soirée de poivrots que vous avez eu hier.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu' Itulbo ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Il doit être persuadé que notre fatigue relève juste d'une sérieuse gueule de bois.

-Bon, eh bien merci beaucoup. Pour les fringues aussi.

-Ah... Je me disais aussi que ce T-shirt me rappelait quelque chose.

-Bon, je réveille ton frère pendant qu'il n'y a personne. Tu me prête ta baguette?

Je me saisis de l'objet du délit, et la pointe vers Tybalt.

-Aguamenti.

Le jet d'eau atteint Tybalt dans le trou sans fond qui lui tient apparement lieu de bouche. Il se réveille en crachant de l'eau sur le tapis.

-Qui a fait ça? demande t'il, furieux.

-Moi. Il est déjà midi et demi, tu sais.

Il me lance un regard noir, mais ne riposte pas.

-Bon, reprends-je, je vais m'habiller, histoire de pouvoir te rendre tes vêtements, Itulbo. On se retrouve devant la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, après?

Après avoir reçu une double approbation, je repars vers mon dortoir -vide- où je m'habille rapidement.

Puis je retrouve les garçons devant la majestueuse porte sculptée. Je me place entre les deux et nous entrons tous les trois. Nous parcourons ainsi la salle déjà pleine, sous les regards jaloux des filles, dubitatifs des garçons, étonnés des professeurs. Et furieux du VR.

-Jeunes gens, jeune fille, il ne semble pas accepter généralement les retards aussi intempestifs. Surtout lorsque je suis en train d'annoncer quelque chose à l'ensemble de l'école. Par conséquent, Mademoiselle, vous êtes retenue trois heures demain soir. Comme je le disais donc avant d'être interrompu de manière si cavalière, dans deux semaine à lieu la fête d' Halloween...

-Excusez moi, Monsieur, interviens Tybalt, mais quelle est notre punition, à Itulbo et à moi?

-Mais aucune. Je ne doute aucunement de votre ponctualité, et cette anicroche ne peut qu'être mise sur le compte de la jeune fille qui vous accompagne.

Ah oui. C'est vrai que ces messieurs ont des relations...

-Vous pouvez donc aller vous asseoir silencieusement, pendant que je termine enfin ma phrase. Cette fête sera donc l'occasion pour Poudlard d'organiser un rassemblement des nombreuses générations d'élèves qui ont vécu dans ce château, ce qui sera l'occasion pour tous de faire connaissances avec vos anciens. Un... bal déguisé sera organisé à la fin de la journée, après une réception donnée dans le parc. La journée du trente sera donc libérée...

Un grand brouhaha remplit soudain la salle.

-... afin que vous aidiez à la préparation de cette journée. De plus, vous êtes priés de participer à la préparation de la fête chaque soir cette semaine. Il va sans dire que les baguettes sont proscrites.

Le brouhaha laisse immédiatement place à un silence lourd. Puis, quelqu'un, qui restera anonyme malgré mon envie de dénoncer ma chère camarade de dortoir Connely (oups!), rompt ce silence en lançant d'une voix forte:

-Mais les elfes de maison sont là pour ça, non?

Un rictus s'épanouit sur le visage de notre cher directeur (si tant est que quoique ce soit puisse s'épanouir chez lui).

-Quelque soit la personne qui vient de prononcer ces mots, qu'elle sache que pour votre parcours personnel, il est bon que vous abandonniez, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, vos vies d'adolescent oisifs qu'aucun d'entre vous, pauvres mollusques dégénérés, n'a mérité. Vous pouvez manger.

Les discussions démarrent immédiatement. Je m'assied à côté de Lena, et vois, à l'autre bout de la table, Connely, Doyle, Grisoni et une fille rondelette, qui n'est sûrement pas à Pouffsoufle, discuter le plus amicalement du monde. Ce qui est totalement anormal, étant donné que Doyle et Connely sont tout sauf amicales.

-Lena, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui?

-A ton âge, il est normal de faire des expériences, en tous genres, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, désolée... Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisse embarquer par le premier garçon venu ou que...

-C'est bon, je sais. Ma mère m'a fait le même discours quand je suis entrée à Poudlard. Si c'est juste pour me faire raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu peux le demander directement. Et de toute façon, la réponse est simple: rien. Si l'on considère que s'embrasser en abordant des questions fondamentales telles que: les dieux dans les religions polythéistes de l'Antiquité Egyptienne étaient-ils des sorciers ayant trouvé le moyen de se faire adorer par les moldus, ou des Animagus s'étant fait surprendre par des moldus lors d'une de leurs transformations?

-C'était ironique? Vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé de ça?

-Bien sûr que si. C'est un sujet passionnant. Et Itulbo a une façon d'en parler, ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres, qui te fait t'y intéresser encore plus.

-Cas désespéré. Julie n'est pas là?

-Eh bien... Je l'ai trouvé en larmes sur son lit quand je suis rentrée, les deux autres n'étaient pas encore là. A cinq heures, d'ailleurs, je me demande où elles étaient. Enfin bon... Elle m' a tout raconté à propos de... enfin... de ce qu'elle a vu dans le dortoir d'Itulbo et Tybalt. Elle était vraiment sous le choc. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te revoir et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que tu étais capable d'une chose pareille. Tu l'as trahie, et tu as fait manquer Tybalt à sa fidélité. Elle t'en veut vraiment. Plus que si c'était elle la copine de Tybalt et pas Alexia, je crois.

-Et elle est toujours dans la chambre?

-Oui... Quand Connely et Doyle sont revenues, j'étais en train de la consoler, elles l'ont charriée pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de s'endormir comme des masses. Quand j'y repense, elles devaient être sérieusement bourrées. Et ça a repris de plus belle ce matin. Alors elle reste cloîtrée dans le dortoir et refuse de m'écouter quand je lui parle.

-Elle n'était pas là quand je suis montée me changer, tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon?

Lena semble être vaguement inquiète.

-Elle devait être aux toilettes. J'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas si des excuses vont suffire, mais bon. A propos, tu es avec Tybalt, ou pas? Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que me racontait Julie, mais ça, ça en ressortait particulièrement. Ca ne date que d'hier soir?

-C'est compliqué. En fait, on ne sort pas ensemble. C'était juste une... mise au point.

-Ah. Vous avez une manière originale de régler vos problèmes.

-Oui? Bon attends, je te raconte tout.

Je passe la fin du déjeuner à lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé et à lui raconter tous les détails.

-Donc tu vois, c'est stupide, mais on s'est engueulées pour rien.

-Mais Cassie, demande alors Casey, tu sortait pas avec l'autre blond? Italieno?

Il a tout écouté, lui? Le monstre! Je le regarde, sans doute bizarrement parce qu'il reprend d'un air timide:

-Ben oui, même que Lena avait dit qu'elle était au courant.

Mon amie éclate de rire. Ce qui vaut mieux pour moi, je pense, je ne veux pas me brouiller avec Lena pour lui avoir hypothétiquement piqué Itulbo, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Julie.

-Ah oui, j'ai compris! tu te rappelle, Cassie, Tub lui avait raconté que vous étiez ensemble, au début de l'année.

-Peut-être, oui... Bon, je vous laisse passer en revue le bon vieux temps entre vous, je vais essayer de me réconcilier avec Julie.

Mais Lena ne m'écoute pas.

-... et tu vois, finalement, c'est moi qui sort avec Itulbo, parce que...

Je monte les escaliers en soupirant, pendant que les marches essaient de m'emmener vers d'autres lointains étages.

-Julie?

Personne ne répond. J'entre donc (sans frapper, c'est quand même mon dortoir), et ne trouve personne. Ce qui m'inquiète, étant donné que la blondinette devrait être là.

-Julie!

Mais personne ne me répond.

Je redescends donc vers la salle commune, espérant la trouver assise dans un canapé ou un fauteuil, ou à travailler sur une table quelconque. Mais la Salle est vide, si l'on exclue quelques élèves qui commencent à regagner leurs quartiers après le déjeuner. Je me dirige après une infime hésitation vers la bibliothèque, lieu maudit dans lequel nous avions toutes les trois jurer de ne pas remettre les pieds après un malencontreux accident avec un livre révélant entre autres sorts et potions très utiles les secrets de la fabrication des amorces ensorcelées, qui ont la particularité d'exploser en colorant la jambe de la malheureuse victime de la couleur la plus représentative de son état d'esprit. La plupart du temps, la jambe deviens noire, sous le coup de la colère de son propriétaire. Or, madame Pince avait refusé de nous laisser emprunter ce livre, prétextant que si ce n'était pas feu le directeur Dumbeldore qui l'avait placé là à la lecture libre d'une marée de charlatans, il allait sans dire que l'objet aurait été soustrait aux regards indiscrets, voire aux regards tout court, en finissant dans une cheminée. Nous avions donc gardé rancune à la bibliothèque et à la bibliothécaire depuis ce jour funeste, refusant d'honorer de notre présence cette pièce pleine d'interdits impossibles à braver. Sauf en cas d'urgences (les urgences n'étant pas fréquentes, et très rarement constituées de recherches scolaires.) Et il se trouve que je suis actuellement en état d'urgence, Julie ayant disparut. Mais la bibliothèque est vide et je n'ai plus d'idées de cachettes qu'elle aurait pu adopter. Je sors donc troublée de la salle silencieuse, et rentre allègrement dans Morlaix qui rentre dans le temple du calme. Damned! Je l'avais un peu oublié, lui, depuis hier soir.

-Tiens, Cassie! Ravi de te voir ici.

Pas moi.

-Ah, Professeur... Vous allez mieux? Vous étiez dans un sale état, hier soir.

Il esquisse un sourire.

-N'est-ce pas? Mais n'étais tu pas chargée de veiller sur mon taux d'alcoolémie? Et puis c'est encore le Week-end, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom... Et me tutoyer.

-D'accord. V... Tu es de mauvaise fois. Ou alors tu ne te souviens pas du moindre détail de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter à plusieurs reprises sans que tu m'écoutes.

-Effectivement, c'est à peine si je me rappelle de la couleur de ta robe.

C'est à moi de sourire en repensant à l'état dans lequel se trouve actuellement la robe en question. Il faudra que j'aille la chercher dans le dortoir des mecs, d'ailleurs.

-C'est aussi bien comme ça.

-Peut-être... Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne savais plus.

-Vous avez vu Julie?

-La blonde platine naturelle? Elle pleure dans mes appartements. Je l'ai trouvée errant dans les couloirs sur le coup de onze heures, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir. Je n'ai pas trop posé de questions, elle était exténuée. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie, j'ai laissé ma chambre à sa disposition, elle est juste à côté de ma salle de classe. Mais il est vrai que tu connais déjà la disposition des lieux... ajoute-t' il, amusé. Je te laisse y aller, si tu veux, mais ne l'achève pas.

-Merci! Je la cherche depuis quelques temps déjà. La fin du déjeuner, en fait.

-Très bien, dépêche toi, alors.

-A tout à l'heure!

Je m'enfuie en courant, heureuse d'échapper au souvenir de la nuit cauchemardesque que j'ai passé.

Je m'arrête enfin, à bout de souffle, devant le bureau de Morlaix et frappe à la porte, sans obtenir de réponse.

-Julie? C'est Cassie.

A vrai dire, je doute que ce soit la chose à dire, mais au moins elle ne pourra pas m'accuser d'usurpation d'identité en plus.

Mais je ne reçoit pas de réponse. Je m'avance donc dans la pièce, remplie de bocaux pleins liquides dont les couleurs se déclinent entre le orange sanguin et le rouge le plus pourpre. Avant de recevoir un oreiller dans la figure.

-CASSE TOI, PETASSE!

Je pense que lui dire que Tybalt préfère les filles au langage plus châtié ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses...

-Je voulais juste m'excuser...

-TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE!

-Je sais... des explications?

-IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER! VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE, TRES BIEN! VOUS SORTEZ PEUT-ETRE ENSEMBLE DEPUIS DEUX ANS, TRES BIEN! TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT, TRES BIEN! TOUTE L'ECOLE DEVAIT ETRE AU COURANT ET SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE DANS MON DOS, TRES BIEN! MAIS AI AU MOINS LA DECENCE DE NE PAS VENIR ME NARGUER!

Je reste sans voix un petit moment.

-Mais... t'as rien compris!

Elle redouble de pleurs. Mauvaise manoeuvre.

-Je veux dire qu'on voit que tu t'es tout de suite enfuie sans essayer de comprendre...

C'est encore pire. Je ne sais pas où Térence a mis sa baguette, mais qu'il soit béni de ne pas lui avoir laissée.

-Cassie, commence t' elle en reprenant son calme subitement -ce qui, soit dit entre nous, n'est pas pour me rassurer- j'ai besoin de calme. Depuis plus d'un an, je me berce de douces illusions à propos de Tybalt. Depuis hier, je me dis que ce n'étaient peut-être pas des illusions. Et toi, en une soirée, que dis-je, dix minutes, même pas, tu démolis tous les rêves que je m'était construits. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins digérer un peu. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je crois. Sans compter que je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un de droit, et que suis dégouttée d'avoir cru à ton masque de jeune vierge au coeur pur.

J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler à Tybalt il y a quelques heures. Je laisse passer un temps avant de lui demander d'une petite voix:

-Donc je ne peux pas t'expliquer?

-Non. Tu peux juste sortir avant que je te lance un informulé dont tu te souviendras longtemps pour causes de séquelles physiques pour le moins... visibles.

Je sors donc, la tête basse, déçue de n'avoir pas réussi ma réconciliation.

Je me dirige mécaniquement vers le dortoir Serpentard, avant de croiser la brune de ce midi dans le couloir. A ma grande surprise, elle s'arrête et me regarde, un sourire en coin.

-Excuse moi, tu es Cassandra Lewis, c'est ça? Petra Parkinson, se présente t'elle en me toisant de bas en haut. Contente de savoir qui tu es, après avoir autant entendu parler de toi.

Et elle part sans m'avoir laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ravie de te connaître...

-Parkinson t'embête?

-Tybalt! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé. Tu la connais?

-Nan. Elle est juste venue me demander si j'étais bien moi. Et toi, tu la connais?

-Sa mère collais déjà Papa, apparement c'est congénital... Enfin bon, nos famille ont gardé de plutôt bons contacts... Si on peut parler de famille dans son cas, vu qu'on a jamais su qui étais son père... d'où le fait qu'elle ai pris le nom de sa mère.

-Ah...

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, tu voulais quelque chose de particulier?

-Ma robe. Et te dire qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder à faire une attaque massue, pour la molduisation... avant les vacances...

-Moui... J'y penserai... J'en parlerai à Itulbo, surtout.

-Bonne idée... Tu me préviens quand tu as trouvé?

-Nan, je crois que je vais te faire une surprise.

J'esquisse un sourire.

-D'accord... Alors vivement que tu la mette en pratique, j'adore les surprises. A propos, tu pourrais aller parler à Julie, je crois qu'elle t'écouterai plus que moi.

-Quel est le rapport? Enfin bon, oui, pourquoi pas... Mais je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus dur que de monter un plan pour faire croire que j'ai décidé d'être Moldu. On l'a localisée, depuis tout à l'heure?

-Elle est dans le bureau de Té... Morlaix. Elle m'a jeté dehors... Mais attends, on peut pas s'asseoir quelque part, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Il m'ouvre donc la salle commune des Serpentards, et nous retrouvons notre fauteuil, sous l'oeil désapprobateur des quelques personnes présentes. Commence alors un long récit, durant lequel je narre à Tybalt les crises de larmes de Julie dès qu'il oubliait de lui dire bonjour, la fierté qu'elle avait hier soir d'avoir pu passer une journée avec lui sans rougir. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle me tuera quand elle le saura, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Il se passe une main ennuyée dans les cheveux.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais moi je la vois plus en tant qu'amie, pour le coup. Et je ne vais pas refaire la même connerie qu'hier, ...

-Bêtise. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ai le droit de dire des grossièretés.

-... ça la blesserait plus que toi. Donc je vais juste aller lui parler, effectivement, comme si de rien n'était et que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était aussi vexée. On verra bien comment ça va tourner.

-Si tu promets de ne pas me l'abîmer, pourquoi pas... Le but étant une réconciliation générale, n'est-ce pas, pas un carnage.

-Evidemment. Je vais essayer d'être un minimum prudent.

-C'est gentil à toi.

-Mais c'est tout naturel. Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi, princesse.

-Tybalt, tu te rends compte que ce genre de phrase est pour le moins déplacé, depuis hier soir?

-Ah oui... Désolé. Bon, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures pour rendre compte? Essaie de trouver Itulbo pour lui demander de trouver un plan le plus rapidement possible. Il est plus fort que moi dans ce genre de trucs.

-A tout à l'heure, alors. Et bonne chance.


	12. Désolée

Eh bien voilà, je vous annonce que cette fic laissée longtemps à l'abandon est officiellement interrompue. Parce que je n'ai plus le temps, plus l'envie, que plus je la relis et plus je la trouve niaise. Je ne pense pas la reprendre, sauf si des circonstances insoupsonnées m'y poussaient. Donc, je m'excuse auprès de vous si vous aimiez sincèrement, moi je l'avais presque oubliée et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir arrêté plus tôt.

Je publierais peut être (sans doute) une autre fic, mais a priori sur un sujet complètement différent.

A bienôt donc, chers peu-de-lecteurs !

Iso


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà, j'étais au fin fond du désespoir, toute seule à déprimer chez moi...  
pis j'ai reçu un mail de... quelqu'un qui me demandait si j'écrivais encore. Je lui ai dis nan, plus trop, nan. Et puis un peu plus tard dans la soirée... je m'ennuyais à mourir, pas envie d'écrire du sentimentââââl profond sur mon autre fic... alors j'ai réssucité celle là... Pour au moins un chapitre, court, sans grand interêt peut être...  
Ah oui, et puis j'ai du relire toute ma fic pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.  
j'ai essayé de faire un résumé rapide, mais ça me donnait envie de partir en courant devant tant de mièvrerie. Alors voilà, si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, lisez les deux derniers chapitres.

Et sinon, vous vos vacances?  
Bon, allez, bonne lecture, enjoy...

Chapitre XII

Ou comment préparer une fête d'Halloween sans trop s'ennuyer

Après une semaine de long et fastidieux préparatifs durant lesquels nous avons dûment mis Casey à contribution, la fête est prête. Et étant donné le gros nuage noir qui plane au dessus des têtes depuis que personne ne parle à personne, une journée un peu hors du commun comme promet de l'être celle du 31 ne sera pas une sinécure. Enfin plus personne ne parle à personne… en fait, Lena et Itulbo sont dans leur monde, Julie ne me parle plus à moi ni à Tybalt, et il y a entre nous deux… une certaine tension. Même si elle n'atteint pas le point qu'elle aurait pu atteindre. Ah oui, parce que le meilleur est à venir. J'ai envoyé Tybalt consoler Julie, et j'ai du pour cela lui avouer l'amour sans borne qu'elle lui porte. Ou du moins portait puisque dès qu'il a entrebâillé la porte de la chambre de Morlaix, elle lui a hurlé qu'il n'était « qu'un sale petit con », qu'il avait qu'à aller « se faire foutre ce gros connard louseux », qu'elle s'était « fait chier à parler correctement pour les beaux yeux de Môssieur », mais que son travail n'avait pas porté ses fruits puisque « ce salaud préférait se faire l'autre chaudasse » qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Tybalt était sous le choc quand je l'ai trouvé la tête dans les mains en salle de DCFM. Mais tout ça est de l'histoire presque ancienne, après tout, ça ne fait que plomber l'ambiance du dortoir. Et pas mal d'autres détails insignifiants, qui, mis bout à bout…

Itulbo et Lena sont allés voir Julie hier- oui, maintenant ça se fait par délégation…- pour lui demander les noms des DVD conseillés par son cousin. Elle leur a explosé de rire au nez, dans le genre bande de minables, on ne m'achète pas comme ça. Elle en veux à tout le monde sans (trop de) raison.

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai les mains dans la farine jusqu'au coude, et Casey hurle à côté de moi : « Préparez vot' ! Préparez votreuh pat'. Dans uneuh jat' ! dans uneuh jatteuh plat' ! » en touillant ses blancs d'œufs dans l'espoir d'en faire de la neige. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté sur la fabrication _alla moldue _du gâteau au chocolat, et j'ai déjà réussi à faire cramer le chocolat, bouillir le beurre, mélanger le sucre et la farine, tripler la dose de sel prescrite. Mais Casey reste de bonne humeur. Il a un bon fond, cet enfant… J'ai envie de prendre mon gâteau quand j'aurais réussi à le faire brûler sur les côtés sans le faire cuire au milieu, et de l'amener au VR pour lui montrer que nous confisquer nos baguettes n'était peut être pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir un buffet présentable et comestible pour les invités. Mais étant donné les prouesses des autres cuistots, il va pouvoir s'en rendre compte par lui même en voyant la dinde aux marrons éventrée de Hund et Prescott, la soupe au potiron violette de Samuels et Gunter, et autres atrocités culinaires dont les relents parfument la cuisine, désertée pour l'occasion par les elfes de maison –qui ne sont pas partis sans un regard inquiet pour leur cuisine tenue au cordeau.

-Cassie ! attention !

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu es sensée incorporer les œufs doucement, en tournant toujours dans le même sens, et trouver un mouvement du poignet qui te permettra de garder leur intégrité tout en les assimilant au reste de la pâte.

-… je comprend rien.

-Laisse moi faire, alors.

Casey me pousse sur un tabouret qui traînait là par inadvertance –toute propre à un tabouret- et commence à tourner lentement sa cuiller en bois autour des blancs pour les recouvrir de chocolat. Mais le plus drôle est le regard attendri, presque _aimant_ qu'il lance sur la mixture. Si la liberté de mon vendredi soir ne dépendait pas de lui, j'exploserai de rire. Reprend toi, ma fille, au moins tu sauras faire un gâteau au chocolat sans baguette. Comme si ça allait te servir…

Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée avec Casey. Je crois qu'il est juste arrivé avec ses grands yeux en me regardant par en dessous (comme s'il avait le choix…). Et comme en ce moment, je préfère ne pas passer trop de temps avec les autres… Au demeurant, ce gamin est adorable. Même pas besoin de le faire flipper pour qu 'il m'obéisse. Evidemment, j'ai un léger risque de perdre la main, mais s'il continue à bien se tenir, peut être finirai-je par l'initier aux joies de la domination…

* * *

-Cassie, dis moi…

-Moui ?

Tybalt me regarde avec des grands yeux mouillés. C'est pas possible, tout le monde s'y met en ce moment…

-Je regrette quand on était tous ensemble…

-Moi aussi, Tybalt, moi aussi…

-Au lieu de te la jouer regard perdu au loin sur le soleil couchant, tu n'as pas une vague idée de comment faire pour que Julie nous reparle, et pour que Itulbo et Lena fassent au moins semblant de nous aimer un peu ?

-Je pense pas que ça soit une question d'amour, mon Tybalt. Sans prendre en compte que c'est toi le mieux placé pour parler à Tybalt, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont chiants à ne plus parler à personne, mais ils vont bien finir par revenir au monde réel. Non ?

-Je sais pas, justement. Itulbo ne parle plus de rien le soir, il va se coucher avec un sourire béat.

-Donc on est le dernier front de résistance actif ?

-Euh… tout dépend de ce que tu entend par là…

-Je veux dire, les seuls motivés pour maintenir à jour notre réputation ?

-Moui, je crois.

-Bon, alors il faut qu'on frappe un grand coup demain pour Halloween.

-Et tu comptes faire comment ? Comme on est en train de le dire depuis un quart d'heure, on est en effectifs réduits.

-Bah ça n'empêche… on est sensés être jeunes et débordants d'idées, on va bien trouver quelque chose…

-Nan, j'ai vraiment pas envie. Mais si tu veux, j'ai déjà lancé un sort sur la cire destinée au parquet de la salle de bal.

-Bon… on va dire que c'est déjà ça alors. On trouve un plan pour nous réconcilier les uns avec les autres, alors ?

-Une graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande, grande soirée racontage de vie! Dans notre chambre, avec plein de jus de citrouille, de Bièraubeurre, et de trucs à manger ! Puisque les elfes sont pas dans les cuisines en ce moment, autant en profiter, non ?

-Pourquoi pas ? ça nous laisse une après midi pour tout préparer et préparer les autres. Itulbo et Lena sont convincincibles, mais Julie… on peut essayer quand même, ceci dit…

-Ouaiiiis ! On fait ça alors !

-Tu préviens Julie ?

-Arrête de me faire des sourires débiles ! Ok, mais tu t'occupes des deux autres.

-Pas de problème.

* * *

Le soir, dans la chambre des garçons…

Un silence pesant pèse sur nous.

Nous sommes assis en cercle au centre de la pièce, un énorme tas de victuailles au centres du cercle.

Personne ne dis rien.

Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire.

-Tub, tu peux, euh…

-Ah oui, tiens.

Itulbo tend la bouteille de Bièraubeurre à Lena.

Silence.

Tybalt tapote le sol en regardant le plafond.

Silence.

Quand soudain…

Julie éclate de rire. Toute seule, au milieu du gros silence bien lourd.

Alors évidemment, petit à petit , on s'y met tous.

Puis nous reprenons notre souffle et Julie parle enfin.

-Bon, on va peut être commencer à manger, maintenant, j'ai la dalle.

-Tu sors de table, goulouf !

Regard noir à Tybalt, genre « pauvre mec, évite de la vexer, si possible… »

Mais Julie ne relève pas et balance un paquet de Dragées de Bertie Crochue au jeune impudent.

-Bouffe et tais toi.

Et alors commence une discussion à bâtons rompus à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Damned, j'ai l'impression que cette semaine de discorde a duré une éternité. Évidemment, je suppose que je vais devoir fournir des explications en règle, maintenant. Mais c'est le prix à payer. Mouhahahha ! Payons, mes amis, payons !

Nous avons finalement passé une très bonne soirée.Pendant laquelle tout le monde a participé, tout le monde a ri. Et ça nous a à tous fait un bien fou. Parce que l'avantage de cette histoire, c'est qu'on a pu tout mettre à plat, et dire à tout le monde ses quatre vérités. Lena et Itulbo ont promis de faire attention à ne pas trop rester entre eux, Julie a dit à Tybalt (et je l'admire plus que je ne lui dirais jamais pour ça) qu'elle avait été profondément amoureuse de lui depuis quatre ans, mais qu'elle avait décidé de laisser tomber, Tybalt et moi avons du revenir sur « la » nuit, et la raconter notamment à Itulbo qui n'était pas au courant et bien sûr à Julie, qui a levé les yeux au ciel quand on lui a expliqué que, vraiment, ce n'était qu'une mise au point. Et bien sûr, nous avons parlé de demain. De ce que les uns et les autres allaient porter à la soirée costumée. Le problème principal étant que « sorcière » n'est pas à prendre en compte dans les déguisements. Nous avons finalement décidé de nous déguiser tous en la même chose. Déclinés en version masculine et féminine, évidemment. Et promis dans un grand moment de sérieux de ne pas abuser de l'alcool. Voire, pour ceux chez qui le vice amènerait rapidement au pire, à faire abstinence. Bien que ce ne soit pas de gaieté de cœur, croyez moi.

La soirée s'est terminée dans la chambre des garçons. Un autre avantage au fait d'avoir viré – bien innocemment, certes…- ses voisins de chambre : trois lits restent vacants. D'où l'occupation tout ce qu'il y a de plus illégal que nous en faisons. Parce qu'à cette heure là, Rusard rôde. Et il est en plus possible que nos colocataires préférées nous ai dénoncées. En quel cas, si l'on ne nous surprend pas en flagrant délit, ce seront elles qui passeront pour des mauvaises joueuses (parce que personne n'est dupe de la bonne entente que nous faisons régner dans le dortoir, même Londubat sait que nous nous detestons. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce type avait été nommé directeur des pouffsouffles. Ok, il est bon en botanique, mais à part ça… Tybalt insinue que c'est justement pour çà qu'il est directeur de Pouffsouffle. Un jour je lui ferait payer très cher toutes ces boutades prétendument innocentes.). Ce qui nous arrangerait sûrement.

Bon, dodo, maintenant.

* * *

-Quel est le con qui m'a foutu un coup d'oreiller dans la gueule ? hurle Julie, en forme dès le matin.

-Tssssssss, la réprimande Tybalt. Quel langage ordurier.

Juste avant de recevoir un oreiller dans la figure.

-Mes très chers amis, il est actuellement dix heures trente, nous sommes sensés prendre notre service dans une demie heure. Donc je propose qu'on commence à se préparer à l'idée de devoir servir des petits fours toute la matinée, annonce Itulbo d'une voix calme.

Après une demie heure de préparatifs, mise en tenue de service et autres formalités, nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq devant les cuisines, prêts à recevoir les plateaux de victuailles que nous sommes sensés faire circuler entre les invités.


End file.
